Liebe kommt auf leisen Sohlen
by jojo61
Summary: Mr. Darcy verbringt schlaflose Nächte auf Netherfield. Warum? Begeben wir uns auf die Suche nach des Rätsels Lösung... eine Story mit kleinen Überraschungen!
1. Chapter 1

**Liebe kommt auf leisen Sohlen**

Er wälzte sich schwer und ruhelos im Bett herum. Ein Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims verhieß nichts Gutes. Es war bereits drei Uhr fünfundvierzig und er hatte noch kein Auge zugemacht. Seit er hier mit Bingley und dessen spitzzüngiger Schwester auf Netherfield weilte, verbrachte Fitzwilliam Darcy nun bereits die zweite Nacht innerhalb kurzer Zeit ohne Schlaf. Das hatte es seit der leidigen Angelegenheit mit Wickham im frühen Sommer nicht mehr gegeben. Er schlief normalerweise wie ein Stein.

Ärgerlich wand er sich aus dem Bett, trat ans Fenster und öffnete dieses. Die kalte Nachtluft strömte in einem Schwall herein und er versuchte, seinem Kopf dadurch Kühlung zu verschaffen. Es gelang eigentlich nicht. Es formte sich zwar immer wieder der Gedanke, dass vielleicht nicht nur sein Kopf abgekühlt werden müsse, sondern auch sein erhitzter Körper, aber diesen Gedanken schob er sofort als völlig absurd wieder von sich. Nein, er hatte sich natürlich total in der Gewalt. Was auch sonst. Irritierend war nur, dass diese Schlaflosigkeit jedes Mal nach einer Begegnung von ihm mit Miss Elizabeth Bennet auftrat. Das erste Mal vor einigen Tagen, als sie auf dem Tanzabend in Meryton aufeinander trafen. Als er sie so offensichtlich brüskierte, als er sich weigerte, auch nur einen Fuß auf das Tanzparkett zu setzen - und als er merkte, dass diese junge Frau ein wenig anders war als die meisten anderen die er kannte. Danach war er auch erst im Morgengrauen eingeschlafen, erschöpft, von den Bildern des Abends gepeinigt, die sich ständig vor sein geistiges Auge drängten.

Und nun war _sie_ hier auf Netherfield. Bei ihrer Ankunft gestern Morgen hatte sie ihm förmlich die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Sie hatte so ungewöhnlich ausgesehen, so frisch und lebendig nach ihrem langen Spaziergang, ja wie gesagt, eben anders als alle Frauen, die er sonst kannte. Wie fürsorglich von ihr, so an ihre Schwester zu denken. Und wie wenig dachte sie dabei anscheinend an sich selbst, ihrer ganzen Aufmachung nach zu urteilen. Er war über ihr Eintreffen derart überrascht gewesen, dass es ihm nicht möglich gewesen war, ihr passabel Auskunft über ihre Schwester zu erteilen. Er musste wie ein Dummkopf auf sie gewirkt haben. Nun ja, so ähnlich hatte er sich auch gefühlt. Dumm und – er musste es gestehen – in dem Augenblick triebgesteuert. Ihr Anblick hatte in ihm eine ganz eindeutige körperliche Reaktion hervorgerufen. Er hatte sich darüber geärgert, maßlos, aber was nutzte es.

Er atmete noch einmal tief die frische Luft von draußen ein. Ihr Zimmer lag auf dem gleichen Flur am Anfang des Korridors, seines hier ganz am Ende. Er schloss das Fenster, weil er leicht fröstelte, was aber nur eine oberflächliche Reaktion seines Körpers war. In ihm drinnen brannte ein loderndes Feuer. Er wusste es selbst nur noch nicht so recht. Er riss seinen Morgenrock von einem Stuhl und warf ihn sich über. So untätig im Bett liegen, ohne Schlaf, das war nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Er ging mit ausholenden Schritten zur Tür, öffnete diese und spähte auf den dunklen Korridor. Wie zu erwarten war, lag alles in tiefer Ruhe. Er nahm einen Kerzenleuchter von der Kommode und lief den Flur entlang. Vor Miss Bennets Zimmer stoppte er, obwohl er es gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte, aber es war wie ein innerer Zwang. Er lauschte an der Tür. Kein Laut drang zu ihm. Er ging weiter, die Treppe hinunter.

Heute Mittag hatte es im Salon eine wahrlich interessante Konversation gegeben, wobei sich Bingley am wenigsten durch Beteiligung hervorgetan hatte. Seine Schwester hingegen war sehr bemüht, sich in ein gleißendes und überaus positives Licht zu setzen, was ihr aber gänzlich misslang und eigentlich als Schuss nach hinten zu werten war. Sie hatte sogar die arme Miss Bennet für ihre Zwecke schamlos missbraucht, als sie mit ihr wie ein eitler Pfau durch den Raum promenierte. Eigentlich gedachte Miss Bingley wohl, seine Aufmerksamkeit dadurch auf ihre Person zu ziehen, aber die einzige Person, auf die er sich fast unfreiwillig komplett fokussiert hatte, war Elizabeth Bennet. Sie hatten sich zuvor und währenddessen ein kleines Wortgefecht geliefert, dass er zugegebenermaßen sehr genossen hatte. Er hatte Miss Bennet deutlich unterschätzt, was den Grad ihrer Bildung, ihren Verstand und ihren Esprit anlangte. Caroline Bingley muss sich dessen wohl auch gewahr gewesen sein, denn sie fuhr beständig mit ihren unpassenden Bemerkungen dazwischen. Zu guter Letzt hatte er es richtiggehend als störend empfunden.

Inzwischen war er in der Küche des Netherfield'schen Haushaltes angekommen. Er wollte gerade die Kerze auf einem Tisch abstellen, als ihm aus der anderen Richtung, von den Vorratsräumen her, ein anderer schwacher Lichtschein entgegenkam. In typischer Manier zog sich fragend seine linke Augenbraue nach oben. Fitzwilliam Darcy traute seinen Augen kaum: Vor ihm stand im Nachtkleid, über das nur ein Schultertuch geworfen war, Elizabeth Bennet! Fast wäre ihm die Kerze aus der Hand geglitten. Er versuchte, sich so schnell es ging wieder zu fassen. Sie sagte kein Wort. Also machte er den Anfang: „Mäss B…", verflixt, er hatte einen Frosch im Hals, er hustete kurz, dann fuhr er fort „Miss Bennet, was tun Sie denn hier mitten in der Nacht?" Oh Gott, er könnte sich ohrfeigen, hatte er wirklich diese unmögliche Frage gestellt? Sie hatte einen Teller in der Hand, darauf etwas Obst. Sie lächelte nicht, als sie ruhig entgegnete: „Sehen Sie Mr. Darcy, das Gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen, aber ich tue es nicht, denn ich denke, Sie haben wahrscheinlich einen guten Grund, der Sie antreibt, nachts in die Küche zu wandern. Für meinen Teil kann ich sagen, dass Jane mich gebeten hat, ihr ein wenig Obst zu bringen, und da wir auf keinen Fall das Haus zu dieser Uhrzeit rebellisch machen wollten, haben wir darauf verzichtet, zu klingen und ich bin einfach selbst gegangen."

Er wollte nicken, konnte es aber irgendwie nicht. Stattdessen stand er da, hielt noch immer die Kerze in einer Hand und starrte sie mit halboffenem Mund an. Sie hatte ihre Haare nur zu einem leicht verfilzten Zopf gebunden, der ihr auf einer Seite über die Schulter nach vorn fiel. Wieder war es Miss Bennet, die die Stille unterbrach: „Jane wird sicher schon warten, das Obst wird ihr bestimmt gut tun." Und sie machte Anstalten, durch die Küche hindurch Richtung Verbindungsflur und Halle zu gehen. Auf halben Weg, wenige Schritte vor ihm, blieb sie stehen und schaute ihn ganz kurz durchdringend an, dann sage sie: „Übrigens sehen Sie ganz furchtbar aus, Sie sind doch nicht etwa auch krank?" In ihrer Stimme lag kein Spott, sondern in der Tat eine Spur Mitgefühl. Er merkte, wie seine Knie weich wurden.

Rasch setzte er den Leuchter auf dem Tisch ab und zog zwei Stühle herbei. Dann hörte er sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagen: „Ihre Schwester wird es Ihnen sicher nicht nachtragen, wenn Sie noch ein paar Minuten hier verweilen. Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch und leisten Sie mir einen Augenblick Gesellschaft." Sie blickte ihn sprachlos an, deponierte ihren Leuchter und den vorbereiteten Teller auf dem Tisch und ließ sich ohne Widerrede auf dem ihr dargebotenen Stuhl nieder. „Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten", redete er schließlich weiter „nein, ich bin nicht krank, aber ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit diesbezüglich. Ich bin lediglich hierher gekommen, um …ähm…", er wusste nicht weiter, aber bevor er gänzlich ins Stottern geriet, beeilte er sich, halt irgendetwas von sich zu geben „ich war auf der Suche nach etwas zu Trinken, vielleicht sollte ich auch einen Happen essen, wenn ich schon hier bin".

Es klang nicht sonderlich plausibel. Er stand auf, nahm die Kerze von Tisch und steuerte in guter Absicht die Vorratsräume an. Mit zwei Sprüngen war Elizabeth Bennet bei ihm. „Sir, Sie wissen doch sicher nicht, wo sich hier welche Sachen befinden, oder? Das würde vielleicht auch eine schöne Unordnung geben, wenn Sie nachts hier herum wühlen. Da ich aber nun schon einmal hier war, kann ich Ihnen gerne etwas holen. Was möchten Sie denn bevorzugt?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um, völlig unerwartet, denn sie war noch im Gehen so dass sie frontal mit ihm zusammenprallte. Hätte er die dusselige Kerze nicht in der Hand gehalten, hätte er spontan seine Arme um sie gelegt, ein Impuls den er so aber gerade noch unterdrücken konnte. Sie wurde rot im Gesicht, aber im Schein der einzigen Kerze war das zum Glück kaum zu sehen. „Also Sir", hakte sie schnell nach „was darf es sein?" Er musste sich fest auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht mit einem leisen „Sie – nur Sie" zu antworten.

Langsam, ganz langsam begann es in ihm durchzusickern, was das bedeutete. Wie ein Sandkörnchen nach dem anderen durch die Sanduhr rinnt, ebenso brauchte es nun bei Fitzwilliam Darcy, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was da so in letzter Zeit mit ihm geschehen war und gerade geschah. Aber noch war die Sanduhr nicht durch, die Erkenntnis hatte sich noch nicht gesetzt. Er musste sich schon wieder räuspern, bevor er ansetzen konnte: „Vielen Dank, es ist sehr freundlich, dass Sie sich bemühen. Wenn Sie nur ein Stück Brot und vielleicht etwas Schinken auftreiben könnten, dann sehe ich in der Zwischenzeit, ob ich eine Flasche Wein finde. Im Weinkeller kenne ich mich wohl besser aus." Sie trennten sich. Er ging zu den Getränkelagern, sie in die Speisenkammern. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, er besah sich gerade eine Flasche Rotwein im Gegenlicht der Kerze, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte.

Er fuhr schnell herum. Dort stand sie, mit einem großen Teller in der einen Hand und einer Karaffe mit Bechern in der anderen. „Großer Gott, Miss Bennet, haben Sie mich erschreckt. Sie schleichen sich ja besser an als jeder Indianer. Beinahe wäre sogar die Flasche hier zu Bruch gegangen." Sie lächelte, zum ersten Mal seit sie sich hier unten begegnet waren. „Ich habe auch etwas Wasser mitgebracht", kam es nun aus ihrer Richtung „außerdem zwei Becher und Brot, Käse, Schinken sowie eingelegten Kürbis." Sie zeigte auf die jeweiligen Teile. Zwei Becher? Fitzwilliam Darcy dachte zuerst, er hätte sich verhört. Aber die Portionen auf dem Teller zeigten auch an, dass dies unmöglich von einer einzigen Person verspeist werden konnte. Sie platzierte den Teller kurzerhand auf einem Weinfass, dann zog sie sich ohne viel Federlesens eine Holzkiste heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege", gab sie munter von sich „hatte ich nämlich auch ein wenig Hunger." Er war völlig verblüfft.

Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Und nur zum geringsten Teil, weil er durstig war. Sofort machte er sich daran, die Weinflasche zu öffnen. Als sie ihm den Becher reichte, musste er sich sehr bemühen, beim Ausschenken nicht zu zittern und am Ende noch etwas von dem guten Wein zu verschütten. Der Becher war nicht ganz halb voll, da machte sie ihm ein Zeichen, dass es genug sei. Den Rest füllte sie sich mit Wasser auf. Er hingegen brauchte nun einen Becher unverdünnten Wein. Und zwar dringend. Während sie an dem Getränk nippte und anschließend an einem Stück Käse nagte, stürzte er hastig den gesamten Becherinhalt hinunter. Bei Gott, er musste irgendetwas sagen, sonst würde er wie ein Idiot dastehen. Langsam ließ er sich auf eine andere Weinkiste nieder, ohne Elizabeth Bennet dabei auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Die ganze Situation hatte eindeutig etwas Traumähnliches an sich, und fast war er sich sicher, dass er gleich aufwachen und bemerken würde, dass es heller Morgen war und er alles nur in einem verwirrenden Traum erlebt hatte.

Kurz rieb er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, das Bild jedoch von einer kerzenbeschienenen Miss Bennet im Nachtgewand, mit ihm im Weinkeller sitzend, wollte nicht vergehen. Es war also alles real. Fast wie automatisch griff er nach einem Brot und etwas Schinken. Er hatte keinen Hunger, nicht auf etwas Essbares, soviel war klar. Aber er zwang sich trotzdem, das Brot hinunterzuwürgen und den Schinken langsam zu kauen. Gut, mit vollem Mund konnte er ohnehin nicht sprechen. Er kippte einen weiteren guten halben Becher Wein hinterher. Dann beobachtete er, wie sie ein Stückchen Kürbis nahm und zum Mund führte. Er focht einen inneren Kampf aus mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Was, wenn er ihr das Kürbisstück gereicht und sie es aus seinen Fingern direkt mit ihren Lippen genommen und gegessen hätte? Das Blut schoss ihm förmlich in einem heißen Schwall durch den ganzen Körper.

Er zwang sich, dieses erregende Bild sofort aus seiner Gedankenwelt zu verbannen. Es wollte nicht recht gelingen. Er blickte zu Boden, dann war der Augenblick gekommen, wo er sich äußern musste: „Hmh, es ist sehr nett von Ihnen, dass Sie mir hier Gesellschaft leisten, vielen Dank. Ihrer Schwester geht es besser heute Nacht, so hoffe ich?" „Ja, zum Glück hat sich ihr Fieber gelegt, und sie kann sicher in Kürze – wenn nicht heute früh, dann doch bestimmt morgen – nach Hause gebracht werden. Und was die Gesellschaft hier und jetzt anlangt", sie überlegte einen kleinen Moment, bevor sie weiter sprach „so wissen Sie doch sicher inzwischen, dass ich außergewöhnlichen Situationen selten aus dem Weg gehe. Es hat etwas Abenteuerliches, finden Sie nicht auch?" Er schluckte den nächsten Bissen hinunter, schenkte sich erneut Wein in den Becher (bei Gott, nur so war dies alles zu ertragen!) und antwortete dann: „Ja, in der Tat, das hat es wohl."

Er überlegte hin und her, ob und wie er es anstellen könnte, sie wenigstens einmal zu berühren. Er kam aber zu keinem praktikablen Schluss. Vorhin, als sie so unvermutet an seine Brust geprallt war, hätte er die Chance gehabt, wenn seine Arme frei gewesen wären. Ihre Größe war einfach perfekt, um sich mit ihrem Kopf direkt an seine Schultern zu schmiegen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um auch diesen Gedanken schnell zu verscheuchen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was ihm alles durch den Kopf ging. Nur wirres Zeug, nur Dinge, die nicht sein durften, nicht sein konnten, niemals sein würden. Um diese fixen Ideen nachhaltig loszuwerden, spülte er sie demonstrativ mit dem ganzen Becherinhalt Wein hinunter und schenkte sofort wieder nach.

Sie nahm den Teller auf und erhob sich von der Holzkiste. Er verdrehte die Augen, im Gegenlicht schimmerte ihr Körper fast wie unverhüllt durch das helle Leinen des Nachtkleides. Sie war sich dessen zum Glück nicht bewusst. Eine weitere Woge der Erregung durchflutete ihn. Verdammter Mist, er konnte jetzt unmöglich aufstehen, auch wenn der relativ großzügig geschnittene Morgenmantel das Schlimmste vielleicht verbarg. Er beeilte sich daher zu sagen. „Ähm, warten Schie einen Augenblick, ich habe meinen Wein noch nicht ganz lee' getrunken!" Hoppla, was war denn das? Hatte er eben tatsächlich leicht gelallt? Und wie zur Bestätigung des Ganzen, kam auch noch ein kurzer Schluckser dazu. Besser für ihn, jetzt gleich in den Boden zu versinken. Sie jedoch lächelte nur und meinte dann: „Ich halte Sie nicht davon ab, leer zu trinken. Aber ob Sie es dann noch alleine die Treppe hoch schaffen, wage ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln." Sie hatte ganz ruhig gesprochen. Er blickte sie mit nun leicht glasigen Augen an. Dann, der Alkohol wirkte jetzt sehr stark und sehr enthemmend, entgegnete er kühn: „Bliebe nur die Möglichkeit, dasch Schie mir beim Treppensteigen behilflich wären." Doch sie ließ sich nicht im Geringsten aus der Fassung bringen, als sie antwortete: „Wir würden ganz bestimmt ein reizendes Gespann abgegeben, aber in wirklich negativer Hinsicht und hätten noch keine zwei Stufen hinter uns, bis das ganze Haus in heller Aufruhr wäre. Wenn Sie das möchten, bitte sehr!"

Er schüttelte nachhaltig den Kopf und stand zögerlich auf. Er schwankte nicht, jedenfalls nicht merkbar, aber er fühlte sich seltsam allem entrückt. Sie hatte zwischenzeitlich bereits alles abgeräumt und die Spuren der letzten halben Stunde fast restlos beseitigt. Nicht absolut akribisch, warum sollte sie auch, man konnte ruhig merken, dass auch nachts Betrieb im Haus ist, schließlich war dies ja kein Verbrechen. Sie hatte nun wieder den Obstteller für Jane und ihren Kerzenleuchter in den Händen. Seiner stand mit der abgebrannten Kerze noch im Weinkeller. Er ließ ihn, wo er war. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis in die große Halle. Am Fuß der Treppe fragte sie ihn aber noch einmal: „Wird es gehen?" Er holte tief Luft und nickte. „Ja, esch geht schon, danke!" Sie lächelte still. Konzentriert setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Aber am Geländer musste er sich doch festhalten, damit er die Stufen einigermaßen bewältigen konnte. Oben angekommen, schnaufte er kurz durch. Sie war stets nur einen Schritt hinter ihm geblieben, wohl mehr als moralische Stütze, denn wäre er gestrauchelt, hätte sie ihn garantiert nicht halten können.

Vor ihrer Zimmertür angekommen, blickten sie sich beide in leichter Verlegenheit an. Keiner konnte sich zunächst einen sinnvollen Satz abringen. „Kann ich Sie hier ohne Licht so alleine zurücklassen? Werden Sie es bis zur ihrem Zimmer packen?" fragte sie zur Sicherheit nach. „Oh ja, dasch wird kein Problem sein, danke", nuschelte er weiterhin undeutlich. Sie nickte und drehte den Türknauf. „Dann schlafen Sie wohl und gute Nacht". „Gute Nacht, Miss Elischabeth, war mir ein Vergnügen", war alles was er noch herausbrachte. Da war die Tür bereits vor ihm ins Schloss gefallen. Er blieb noch einen Augenblick an die Wand angelehnt stehen, hielt die Augen geschlossen. Dann raffte er sich seufzend auf und legte im Dunklen die letzten Yards zum Ende des Flurs hin zurück, wo sich sein Zimmer befand. Auf halbem Weg stieß er schmerzhaft mit dem Fuß an eine Kommode. Er fluchte halblaut, gerade so, dass es niemanden in seinem Schlummer stören würde. Endlich fand er seine Zimmertür, stieß sie auf, ließ sie ebenso schnell zufallen und machte die letzten Schritte auf sein Bett zu. Jetzt hatte ihn doch eine bleierne Müdigkeit erfasst. Der Alkohol, obgleich nicht viel für seine Verhältnisse, aber sehr schnell und auf fast nüchternen Magen getrunken, hatte seine volle Wirkung entfaltet. Er gürtete den Morgenrock auf und fiel erschöpft aufs Bett. Fast augenblicklich war er schnarchend eingeschlafen. Die Uhr zeigte mehr als halb fünf durch.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Fitzwilliam Darcy – natürlich – später als üblich. Während er sonst stets bemüht war, zwischen sieben und acht Uhr aus den Federn zu kommen, wachte er nun erst auf, als es bereits nach neun war. Er schreckte förmlich hoch. Zwar hatte er keinen Brummschädel, von daher wusste er auch noch genau, was sich in der Nacht zugetragen hatte, aber er fühlte sich wie von einer voll besetzten Postkutsche überrollt. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die glatten, halblangen Haare und über die intensiv blauen Augen. Auf dem Rücken liegend, stöhnte er auf, als er seine Gedanken die vergangene Nacht Revue passieren ließ. Oh Herr im Himmel, er hatte sich gerade zu schändlich benommen. Was war da nur in ihn gefahren? Verflixter Rotwein, er hätte nichts trinken sollen.

Mit einer zittrigen Bewegung griff er nach der Klingelschnur. Er brauchte ein Bad und eine Rasur, höchst dringend.

Noch während er in der Wanne lag, hörte er von draußen vor dem Haus mehrere Stimmen. Er konnte zunächst nicht genau ausmachen, wer sich da so angeregt unterhielt. Aber da er weniger glaubte, dass die Dienerschaft so lautstark miteinander redete, blieben ja letztendlich nur noch Bingley, seine Schwester und – Miss Bennet! Schon meinte er auch, ihre lebhafte Stimme herauszuhören. Allerdings verstand er kein Wort von dem, was draußen geredet wurde. Herrgott, das Wasser war eindeutig zu heiß, oder warum geriet er plötzlich so ins Schwitzen? Er wickelte sich ein Laken um den nassen Körper und trat schnell ans Fenster, um zu sehen, was da draußen vor sich ging.

Bingley war nirgends mehr zu sehen, aber Caroline und Miss Bennet hatten offensichtlich einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht. Sie sah wirklich erstaunlich frisch aus, nach dieser kurzen Nacht. Miss Bennet natürlich, nicht Miss Bingley. Die beiden Damen standen auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus und sprachen miteinander. Miss Bingley etwas mehr gestikulierend, als müsse sie dadurch ihren Mangel an Wortwitz gutmachen. Miss Bennet stand wesentlich ruhiger, sie hatte derartige Manöver nicht nötig. Er hielt fast den Atem an, so fasziniert war er von ihrem Anblick. Auch sein Körper begann bereits wieder auf die schöne Frau zu reagieren. Es gab nichts, womit sich dies verhindern ließe. Außer vielleicht, er würde sogleich vom Fenster zurücktreten und seinen Gedanken einen gewaltsamen Schubs in eine andere Richtung geben. Dann wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass ihn die Damen, sollten sie denn unverhofft nach oben blicken, in seiner halbnackten Exposition sehen könnten. Schnell wich er ein kleines Stückchen weiter in den Raum zurück, um dies zu verhindern. Trotzdem hatte zumindest er noch Sicht auf beide Damen.

Sein rascher Rückzug hatte in der Tat die Aufmerksamkeit von Miss Bingley auf eine Bewegung oben am Fenster gelenkt und sie hatte ihn quasi bei seinen verborgenen Spähereien ertappt. Sie verzog missbilligend die Mundwinkel. Sie wusste genau, wer hinter diesem Fenster residierte. Außerdem hatte sie einen kurzen Blick in seine erstaunten blauen Augen werfen können, bevor er den weiteren Rückzug angetreten war. Und es war ihr fast automatisch klar, dass seine heimlichen Beobachtungen leider nicht ihr gegolten hatten. Miss Bennet hingegen schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Sie zog sie mit sich fort, weg aus seinem Blickfeld. Er ließ das Laken fallen und widmete sich seiner Kleidung für den Tag. Es wurden ihm harte Prüfungen hier auferlegt, dessen war er sich bewusst.

Natürlich war Fitzwilliam Darcy alleine beim Frühstück. Alle anderen waren bereits fertig damit. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch kam Charles Bingley herein und richtete einen fragenden Blick auf seinen Freund. „Du lieber Himmel, du schaust richtig krank aus. Bist du deswegen so lange im Bett gewesen? Hast du ganz vergessen, dass wir heute ein paar Vögel erledigen wollten? Es ist bereits alles gerichtet, wir warten nur noch auf dich." „Hmh, ich fühle mich in der Tat etwas unwohl, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ein guter Partner beim Schiessen sein werde", antwortete Fitzwilliam Darcy langsam. „Hattest du heute Morgen denn Damengesellschaft beim Frühstück?" fügte er noch fragend an. „Damengesellschaft?" Charles Bingley wusste offensichtlich mit der Frage nichts anzufangen. „Ich meine deine Schwester und Miss Bennet, haben sie mit dir gefrühstückt?" „Ach so", jetzt verstand der Jüngere seinen Freund erst „ja, sie waren beide hier, Miss Bennet noch vor mir, dann später auch Caroline". Miss Bennet war also trotz allem früh auf gewesen, hatte zeitig gefrühstückt und bereits einen Spaziergang um das Haus oder sogar noch auf weiteren Wegen hinter sich. Fitzwilliam Darcy fühlte sich als Versager auf der ganzen Linie. Er schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ein paar nette Stunden in der freien Natur und das Jagdfieber ihn nicht auf andere Gedanken brächten. Er nickte Charles Bingley zu: „Ich bin bereit, lass uns zur Jagd aufbrechen."

Das hatte er sich definitiv anders vorgestellt. Missmutig stapfte er durch die herbstliche Landschaft. Während Charles und sein Jagdgehilfe ein Rebhuhn nach dem anderen erledigten, hatte er von zehn Stück gerade mal eines richtig getroffen, ein zweites wohl nur gestreift. Der Hund hatte diesem Tier dann noch ordentlich nachsetzen müssen, um ihm ganz den Garaus zu machen. Während er einen weiteren Vogel mit der Flinte im Anschlag im Flug verfolgte, dachte er wieder und wieder daran, wie es ihm denn jemals gelingen könnte, einen Körperkontakt zu Miss Bennet herzustellen, der zwar unmissverständlich aber ebenso unverfänglich war. Dann drückte er den Abzug – und verfehlte den verdammten Vogel! Er fluchte, mehr als einmal.

Getanzt wurde hier nicht, jedenfalls derzeit nicht, obwohl Charles einmal erwähnt hatte, er gedenke vielleicht demnächst einen Ball auf Netherfield zu geben. Das wäre dann vielleicht eine Gelegenheit, Miss Bennet näher zu kommen. Da dieses Ereignis aber bislang weder terminiert noch geplant war, schien es besser, sich nicht darauf zu verlassen. Außerdem war es keinesfalls gewiss, dass Miss Bennet überhaupt mit ihm tanzen wollte. Wo er sich in Meryton doch so ungeschickt verhalten hatte. Ach, er wusste sich einfach keinen Rat.

Zum Tee waren die Herren wieder zurück auf Netherfield. Die Damen hatten gute Nachrichten, denn zum Dinner am Abend würde man Miss Jane Bennet erlauben, herunter zu kommen. Am nächsten Nachmittag würde sie dann wieder nach Longbourn zurückkehren können. Fitzwilliam Darcy war einfach nur elend müde. Er sehnte sich nach einem ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf, wusste aber gleichzeitig instinktiv, dass ihm dieser Wunsch versagt bliebe, so lange er mit Elizabeth Bennet unter einem Dach weilen würde. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen fixierte er Miss Bennet beim Tee. Sie sprach nicht viel heute, er noch weniger, was im Prinzip gleich Null war. Caroline und Charles Bingley bestritten den Großteil der belanglosen Konversation. Miss Bennet berichtete nur kurz, man hätte Nachricht nach Longbourn geschickt, dass Jane morgen transportfähig sei. Und sie vermutete auch, dass man deswegen am morgigen Tag mit dem Besuch weiterer Familienmitglieder rechnen sollte. Fitzwilliam Darcy erwischte sich dabei, dass er darum betete, nicht auf Mrs. Bennet und die jüngste und offensichtlich albernste Schwester treffen zu müssen. Hoffentlich war es nur Mr. Bennet, der seine Tochter hier abholen kam. Ihm konnte er wenigstens einigermaßen unvoreingenommen entgegen treten.

Er flüchtete nach dem Tee förmlich aus dem Salon in sein Zimmer. Er hatte ihren sanften Blick nicht mehr aushalten können, es war ihm unerträglich, mit ihr in einem Raum sein zu müssen. Wenn er alleine mit ihr gewesen wäre… aber so, mit den beiden anderen - . Caroline hatte ihn sowieso die ganze Zeit nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, hatte jede seiner Bewegungen, jedes Wort von ihm mit großer Aufmerksamkeit registriert und schlimmer noch – sofort auch kommentiert. Er wusste, das war ihre Art, sich für sein Verhalten am Fenster heute Morgen zu rächen. Sie hatte Freude an diesem durchtriebenen, grausamen Spiel, das war nur zu offensichtlich. Er lockerte sein Krawattentuch und schleuderte es bei dem Gedanken an Miss Bingley in einem Anfall von Jähzorn auf den Boden. Dann öffnete er die Knöpfe seiner Weste und seines Hemdes. Er schlüpfte aus dem Frack und der Weste und warf sich quer übers Bett. Er schlief überraschend schnell ein. Ein Wunsch aber blieb ihm verwehrt: Es war kein traumloser Schlaf…

7


	2. Chapter 2

_Viele Vögel hatte er bereits erledigt. Aber es war ungewöhnlich heiß für einen Jagdtag, so fand er. Er klappte den Gewehrlauf herunter und lief ein gutes Stück weiter. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihm eine Abkühlung sehr gut tun würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein stiller See im Sonnenlicht vor ihm auftauchte. Wie angenehm, genau richtig für ein erfrischendes Bad. Er legte die Waffe ab und setzte sich ins Gras. Mit etwas Mühe zog er sich die Stiefel aus. Es folgten Frack, Weste und auch das Hemd plus Krawatte. Er stand auf und streckte seinen entblößten Oberkörper der Sonne entgegen. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er am Wasser und watete hinein. Wie gut das tat, wie herrlich es sich anfühlte. Frisch, aber nicht kalt. Er schwamm lange und ausdauernd. Er fühlte eine wunderbare Kraft in sich, gutgelaunt lächelte er vor sich hin._

_Bevor er nun zu sehr auskühlte, sollte er sich besser wieder zum Ufer begeben, wo seine Sachen lagen. Er drehte um und schwamm mit immer noch kraftvollen Bewegungen auf die Stelle zu. Da sah er plötzlich die Gestalt am Seeufer stehen: Miss Elizabeth Bennet! Sie stand etwas abseits von seinen Sachen, hatte diese vielleicht gar nicht gesehen. Was machte sie da nur? Zum Glück war er noch recht weit vom Ufer entfernt, sie hatte ihn wohl noch gar nicht als Schwimmer im See registriert. Gut dass einiges Schilfrohr im Bereich des Ufers ihr wohl den Blick versperrte. Es schien ihm nun fast, als würde sie selbst gerade die Schuhe ausziehen. Nein! Sie hatte doch nicht etwa vor, schwimmen zu gehen? Er geriet in Panik, sein Wassertreten wurde etwas hektischer. Jetzt konnte er deutlich sehen, wie sie sich nach allen Seiten umschaute und sich dann in einer raschen Bewegung das Kleid über den Kopf zog. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben ohnmächtig geworden, aber es schien ihm, dass er gerade eben sehr nahe dran war. Das wäre sein sicherer Tod, also kämpfte er dagegen an. Gleichzeitig war es ihm unmöglich, den Blick von ihr zu wenden. Sie hatte nur noch ein bis knapp zu den Knöcheln reichendes Untergewand an, das anscheinend mehr preisgab, als es verbarg. Nun sprang sie ins Wasser, unbefangen, nicht wissend, wer sie da beobachtete. Er hielt für ein paar Sekunden die Luft an. Sie schwamm geradewegs auf ihn zu. Er drehte um, wollte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung flüchten. Doch irgendwie schien er kaum vom Fleck zu kommen, wohingegen sie sich ihm immer mehr näherte._

_Das einzige was ihm gelang, bevor sie in Sicht- und Rufweite kam, war, dass er ganz tief unten an den Zehen festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte. Zumindest konnte er nun nicht mehr ertrinken vor lauter Verzweiflung. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und setzte beide Füße auf den Grund, so dass er einen stabilen Stand hatte. Und da entdeckte sie ihn, bog gerade um das Schilf herum. „Mr. Darcy"! Sie schrie es fast. Er neigte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, reine Gewohnheit, aber völliger Blödsinn, wenn man sich fast nackt in einem See begegnete. „Miss Elizabeth." Sie waren beide feuerrot im Gesicht. Sie blickte schnell zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, wollte umdrehen und zurück schwimmen. Doch da zuckte sie zusammen und ließ einen panischen Ruf ertönen: „Krampf"! Mit ein paar sicheren Zügen war er bei ihr. Er packte sie fest um die Taille und schleppte sie dorthin, wo zumindest er hatte stehen können. Er fühlte den Boden unter sich und hielt sie noch immer fest umschlungen. Er bemerkte kaum den dünnen Stoff ihres Unterrocks, für seine Begriffe war sie so gut wie nackt. Trotz des kurzen Moments der Gefahr soeben, fühlte er eine heiße Welle der Erregung in sich._

_Sie klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest, da sie kleiner war als er und hier nicht stehen konnte. Er versuchte, sie möglichst weit oben zu halten, aber ihre Beine zogen sie immer wieder nach unten. Er umfasste sie fest mit einem Arm und schob mit dem anderen Arm kurzerhand erst ein Bein von ihr um seine Hüfte, dann ihr anderes. Sie war nun wie ein Äffchen an ihn geklammert. Aber sie rutschte zumindest nicht mehr nach unten weg. Es war eine absolut kompromittierende Situation und vor allen Dingen, er bemühte sich nicht zu hüsteln, eine sehr gefährliche Position. Durch das Wasser leicht geworden wie ein Kind, trug er sie ganz einfach. Benommen hob sie ihren Kopf von seiner – oh Himmel – nackten Brust und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Danke", wisperte sie. Das war eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Er schenkte ihr einen tiefen Blick aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen und senkte dann seinen Mund auf ihren, teilte ihre Lippen und spürte ihren Kuss wie süßen Honig durch seinen Körper rinnen…._

Verstört schreckte er hoch. Jemand hatte an die Zimmertür geklopft. „Fitzwilliam", hörte er Charles Stimme „kommst du bitte zum Dinner? Alle warten schon auf dich"! Äußerst heiser, bemühte er sich aber schnell zu antworten. „Es ist recht, ich komme in fünf Minuten, danke Charles!" Er ließ sich mit einem qualvollen Gesichtsausdruck zurück auf das Bett sinken. Allmächtiger, was hatte er denn da für einen Unsinn zusammengeträumt! Im gleichen Moment war ihm aber völlig klar, dass der Traum weniger Unsinn als überzogene Wunschvorstellung war. Er musste es sich doch früher oder später eingestehen, warum nicht jetzt gleich? Er liebte…. Nein, er verbat sich sofort diesen Gedanken. Es kam für ihn nicht in Frage, auf gar keinen Fall. Miss Bennet hatte ihm nichts zu bieten. Gar nichts! Außer vielleicht…, Schluß jetzt, Fitzwilliam! Er stand mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen auf und warf sich widerwillig in die Kleidung für den Abend. Ihr jetzt gleich erneut gegenüber treten zu müssen, kam ihm wie die reinste Folter vor. Und dazu noch Caroline! Er barg für einen Moment sein Gesicht in den Händen. Dann straffte er sich, drückte die Schultern nach hinten durch und verließ seine Räumlichkeiten. Er war ein Darcy!

Diese militärische Haltung drohte er mit dem Eintreten ins Esszimmer fast gleich wieder zu verlieren, als er Elizabeth sah. Alle vier starrten ihn an, als wäre er ein Fabelwesen aus einem Märchen. Er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich, genau solche Dinge waren ihm absolut zuwider. Er nickte Charles kurz zu, verbeugte sich gegenüber den Damen und seine Stimme klang immer noch leicht angekratzt, als er seinen ersten Satz herauspresste: „Sie müssen entschuldigen, ich musste noch einen dringenden Brief fertig stellen, es dauerte länger als gedacht", dann an Jane Bennet gewandt „Miss Bennet, ich bin erfreut, Sie wohlauf hier unten bei Tisch zu sehen." Die Lüge mit dem Brief kam ihm zwar glatt von den Lippen, aber er merkte sofort, dass ihm keiner der Anwesenden auch nur ein Wort davon glaubte. Das war die Gelegenheit, für Miss Bingley, eine ihre berühmten Sticheleien anzubringen: „Soso, Charles war der Meinung, Sie hätten ein Nickerchen gemacht, aber er hat sich gewiss getäuscht. Ich für meinen Teil glaube auch nicht, dass Sie, Mr. Darcy, einfach das Dinner verschlafen würden. Was meinen Sie, Miss Eliza?" Sein Kopf schnellte in die Richtung von Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Diese blickte kurz von ihrem Teller auf und versuchte, höflich zu lächeln: „Und wenn dem so wäre, wäre es durchaus verständlich, denn das kann wohl jedem Menschen passieren. Außerdem hätte es keinen von uns zu kümmern." Fitzwilliam Darcy gestattete sich, für eine Sekunde die Augen zu schließen, und ihr für immer dankbar für diese überaus passende Antwort zu sein. Er bekam den ersten Gang nachgereicht, dem er sich sogleich intensiv widmete, nicht so sehr aus Hunger, aber um abgelenkt zu sein.

Die Unterhaltung wurde nun von Charles bestimmt, der beständig seinem Entzücken Ausdruck verlieh, dass Miss Jane nun wieder bei ihnen weilen konnte. Fitzwilliam beobachtete seinen Freund genau. Was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. Charles hatte sichtlich einen Narren an der ältesten Miss Bennet gefressen. Diese nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit sehr höflich an, zeigte aber außer einem gelegentlichen scheuen Blick selbst keine große Affektion. Und sie war noch sehr bleich von der Krankheit. Am kommenden Nachmittag also würden die Schwestern beide nach Longbourn zurückkehren. Es versetzte Fitzwilliam Darcy einen regelrechten Stich. Hier noch länger mit Charles und Caroline herumzusitzen, ohne Miss Bennets Wortwitz und klugen Kommentare – nein, das würde er sicher nicht lange aushalten. Er überlegte krampfhaft, ob er die Abreise irgendwie verhindern konnte. Er startete einen Versuch, der die anderen in Erstaunen versetzte, indem er sich an Jane Bennet wandte: „Ähm, Miss Bennet, ist es denn wirklich schon ratsam, sich einer Kutschfahrt – und sei sie auch noch so kurz – auszusetzen? Sie müssen doch befürchten, einen Rückfall zu erleiden. Auch finde ich Sie sehr blass heute Abend, ich denke nicht, dass eine Heimreise morgen angemessen wäre." Charles Bingley zog überrascht die Stirn kraus. Was war das denn? Der Arzt hatte sie ausdrücklich für fähig erachtet, die kurze Fahrt in Angriff zu nehmen. Aber da fing auch schon Miss Bingley an, recht anzüglich zu lachen. „Du lieber Himmel, Mr. Darcy, das war aber ein recht misslungener Versuch, uns klar machen zu wollen, dass Sie ab morgen sicher die Keckheiten von und verbalen Auseinandersetzungen mit Miss Eliza vermissen werden, nicht wahr?" Er fühlte, wie sich sein Gesicht rot verfärbte, teils, weil man seine intimsten Gedanken offen gelegt hatte, teils, weil dies auf eine sehr gemeine Art und Weise geschehen war und er seinen Zorn auf Miss Bingley irgendwie bezwingen musste.

Es blieb ihm nur noch, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten: „Oh ja, natürlich, das auch", er lächelte Caroline giftig an „es waren wirklich abwechslungsreiche Stunden, das muss ich sagen. Vielleicht…", weiter kam er nicht, denn Miss Bingley fiel ihm nun ins Wort: „Ach, Sie haben doch noch den ganzen Abend und morgen früh Gelegenheit zu einem regen Gedankenaustausch mit Miss Eliza, das dürfte ihren Ansprüchen dann sicher genügen." Fitzwilliam Darcy schwieg und vermied es, auch nur eine Person am Tisch anzusehen. Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, dann ließ sich Elizabeth Bennet vernehmen: „Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen, Mr. Darcy, mich mit Ihnen unterhalten zu können und ich hoffe, dass wir bis zu unsere Heimreise noch weiterhin angeregt plaudern können." Er wusste, dass er darauf eigentlich etwas erwidern musste, aber er brachte es nicht fertig. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage, sie anzusehen.

Als das Essen fertig war, entschied man sich, nicht getrennter Wege zu gehen, da dies der letzte gemeinsame Abend auf Netherfield war. Also gingen alle zusammen hinüber in den Salon, die Herren verzichteten auf die Zigarren, nahmen aber ihren Brandy mit. Charles und Caroline hatten sofort Miss Jane Bennet mit an den Kartentisch gezogen. Da Elizabeth nicht gerne spielte, blieb sie auf einem der Sofas sitzen. Fitzwilliam Darcy stand mit seinem Brandyglas am Fenster und schaute in die Nacht hinaus. Er hörte die Stimmen von den Kartenspielern, bekam aber nicht mit, was sie genau sagten. Wie lange er da stand, konnte er nicht genau sagen, aber plötzlich spürte er die Gegenwart einer Person hinter ihm. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, er erkannte am leichten Lavendelgeruch wer es war. Sein Herz schlug sogleich um einiges schneller.

Die Frage, die sie ihm stellte, verblüffte ihn: „Haben Sie heute Abend wirklich verschlafen?" Er musste sogar lächeln, aber er drehte sich noch immer nicht um, als er leise eine Gegenfrage stellte: „Was glauben Sie? Ja oder Nein?" Sie zögerte keine Sekunde: „Wenn mich meine Beobachtungsgabe nicht täuscht, denn Sie machten heute Nachmittag beim Tee schon einen sehr erschöpften Eindruck und auch auf Grund ihrer abwehrenden Kommentare zu diesem Thema beim Dinner, würde ich sagen: Ja, Sie haben verschlafen. Und ich bin der letzte Mensch hier, der Ihnen den Schlaf nicht gönnen würde. Schließlich haben Sie heute Nacht nur wenig Ruhe gefunden, dann den Großteil des Tages im Freien bei der Jagd verbracht, Sie hatten also jeden Grund vor Müdigkeit förmlich umzufallen." Er machte eine kleine Drehung in ihre Richtung, war nun im Profil zu sehen. „Sie haben Recht. Ich wundere mich nur, wieso es Ihnen nicht ähnlich ging, denn Sie haben sich ebenso heute Nacht im Haus herumgetrieben, waren heute Morgen sogar wesentlich früher auf den Beinen. Wie können Sie so munter sein?"

Sie ging noch einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu, damit sie von den anderen nicht gehört werden konnten: „Das kommt daher, dass ich ansonsten sehr gut hier schlafe, was auf Sie nicht zuzutreffen scheint." Er drehte sich noch weiter und stand jetzt frontal zu ihr. „Was veranlasst Sie zu dieser Annahme?" „Ich sehe oft nachts Licht in Ihrem Zimmer." Er zog seine linke Augenbraue in fragendem Erstaunen hoch. Sie lächelte ein wenig schief und erklärte weiter: „Ihr Zimmer liegt am Ende des Flures und dieser Trakt ist im rechten Winkel zu dem anderen Flügel gebaut. Man kann Ihr Fenster also rechts von unserem Gästezimmer aus sehen." Er entgegnete sofort: „Aber wenn Sie das Licht gesehen haben, waren Sie doch auch nachts wach". Ein Punkt, den sie nicht verleugnen konnte, er war gespannt auf ihre Antwort. „Kurz ja, da ich immer mal nach Jane gesehen habe. Aber Sie hingegen betreiben die reinste Kerzenverschwendung, egal zu welcher Stunde ich für einige Minuten auf war. Oder schlafen Sie etwa bei Licht?" Das letzte kam nun doch leicht spöttisch, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so beabsichtigt war. „Natürlich nicht", gab er zur Antwort. „Warum sind Sie eigentlich nachts so schlaflos?" frage sie nun geradeheraus. „Nun", er atmete tief ein „ich glaube, es liegt hier an dem Bett, es ist wohl zu….zu…ähm klein für mich. Es engt mich ein." Gute Antwort, dachte er. „Ach", sagte sie darauf „aber heute Mittag hat es Sie nicht mehr eingeengt? Und Mr. Bingley sagte uns vorhin noch, dass Sie hier das größte Himmelbett des ganzen Hauses Ihr eigen nennen."

Er schloss die Augen und nickte gottergeben. „Dann liegt es etwas anderem, vielleicht am Wetter, oder an der Luft hier in Hertfordshire, ich weiß es doch auch nicht!" Er klang jetzt fast schon verzweifelt. Während er das leere Brandyglas mit deutlichem ‚Klack' auf die Fensterbank stellte, kam schon der nächste Kommentar von ihr: „Mr. Darcy, Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie ein wetterfühliger Mensch sind oder die Landluft nicht vertragen. Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich nachfrage, aber wie alt sind Sie? Sicher noch keine dreißig, vermutlich jünger, also sollten Sie eigentlich schlafen wie ein Stein, oder?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte. „Miss Bennet, es ehrt Sie, dass Sie mich im Alter ziemlich gut eingeschätzt haben, ich bin gerade kürzlich erst 27 geworden, das sei Ihnen hiermit verraten. Aber alles andere ist wirklich ganz alleine meine Privatangelegenheit und ich möchte Sie bitten, meine angebliche Schlaflosigkeit nicht weiter zum abendfüllenden Thema zu machen." Sie nickte, drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging hinüber zum Kartentisch, um sich hinter Jane zu stellen.

Fitzwilliam Darcy fühlte die Lücke, die ihr Weggang neben ihm hinterließ, richtiggehend als körperlichen Schmerz. Er nahm das Glas von der Fensterbank auf, wollte es zurück zum Tisch bringen, aber es glitt ihm einfach aus der Hand und zerschellte auf dem Parkett in tausend Scherben. Alle blickten demonstrativ zu ihm hin. Er unterdrückte einen lästerlichen Fluch. So unbeteiligt wie möglich wirkend, neigte er seinen Kopf grüßend zu den Anwesenden und entschuldigte sich dann für den Rest des Abends. Er wollte einfach nur noch Ruhe haben. Als er mit steifen Schritten Richtung Tür ging, sprang bereits ein Lakai herbei, um die Scherben aufzusammeln. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Blick von Elizabeth Bennet ihm förmlich ein Loch in seinen Rücken zu brennen schien.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Es kam ihm vor, als würde er zur Zeit kaum ein Fettnäpfchen auslassen. Er lag im völligen Dunkel auf seinem Bett, er wollte nicht, dass Miss Bennet noch einmal Gelegenheit bekam, ihn wegen seiner schlaflosen Nächte anzusprechen, deshalb hatte er keinen Leuchter entzündet. Sie hatte anscheinend die Gabe, direkt in sein Inneres zu sehen und das beunruhigte ihn enorm. Es gab keinen Menschen auf dieser Welt, seine Schwester vielleicht ausgenommen und sein Cousin eventuell noch mit Abstrichen, der dies sonst noch konnte. Bislang war es ihm immer gelungen, alles was in ihm vorging sehr geschickt vor anderen zu verbergen. Er hatte es, wenn man so wollte, sogar zu einer Kunstform gemacht.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, heute Nachmittag hier einzuschlafen. Jetzt lag er nämlich wieder wach. Er stellte die Füße auf den Boden und stand auf. Sein Gang führte ihn hinüber zur Waschschüssel, wo er sein erhitztes Gesicht in das kalte Wasser tauchte. Es würde ihm natürlich nicht gelingen, die Bennet-Schwestern morgen von ihrer Heimreise abzuhalten. Es war ihm auch nicht gelungen, wenigstens einmal in vollem Bewusstsein seines Handelns, eine Berührung mit Elizabeth Bennet herbeizuführen. Er wollte ja nur wissen, wie es sein würde. Als sie in der vergangenen Nacht so unvermutet mit ihm zusammengeprallt war, war ihm schon, als wäre etwas Magisches mit dem Kontakt zu ihr verbunden. Aber er konnte sich auch getäuscht haben.

Er trat an die Tür, lauschte. Kein Geräusch drang vom Flur zu ihm. Er war noch fast vollständig angezogen, also drehte er den Türknopf und schritt hinaus auf den Flur. Nichts. Vor der Tür von Miss Bennet ebenfalls völlige Stille. Er nahm einen Leuchter von einer Kommode und stapfte die Treppe hinunter. Das ganze Haus lag in tiefem Schlummer. Durch die Fenster in der Halle schien das Mondlicht. Er ging weiter in die Wirtschaftsräume. Doch auch da war heute alles dunkel und ruhig. Am Weinkeller blieb er einen Moment stehen und rief sich die gestrige Nacht noch einmal in Erinnerung. Es schien ihm fast, als hätte er auch dies geträumt, aber dem war nicht so, denn er sah, dass der Kerzenständer aus seinem Zimmer mit der heruntergebrannten Kerze sowie der Korken der geleerten Weinflasche noch dort lagen. Er nahm den Kerzenhalter mit sich, steckte den Korken in seine Westentasche. Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

Oben an der Treppe angekommen, stellte er den größeren Leuchter wieder auf die Kommode im Flur zurück. Aber er war anscheinend nicht vorsichtig genug, denn es gab einen klackenden Laut, als er das Metall auf das polierte Holz unsanft aufsetzte. Er wollte schon schnell weitergehen, da ging genau gegenüber die Tür auf und die Augen von Elizabeth Bennet waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er gab einen kurzen Laut des Unmuts von sich. „Mr. Darcy, wie ich sehe, sind Sie wieder auf Wanderschaft. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Im Kerzenschein sahen ihre Augen riesengroß aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, aber ich denke, der Schlaf heute Mittag war zu viel des Guten und nun bin ich eben hellwach." Sie wickelte sich fester in ihren Morgenmantel und trat auf den Flur hinaus. „Kommen Sie mit", forderte sie ihn auf und ging zielstrebig die Treppe hinunter. „Miss Bennet, bitte warten Sie…", er brach ab, damit nicht alle Hausbewohner geweckt wurden und stakste - sich in sein Schicksal ergebend - die Treppe hinab, hinter ihr her.

In der Küche hatte sie bereit einen Topf auf den noch recht warmen Herd gesetzt. Er stand breitbeinig in der Küchentür, nicht wissend, ob er stehen bleiben oder sich setzen sollte. Da fing sie an zu reden: „Hören Sie, das kann auf Dauer nicht gesund sein, was Sie da treiben. Da Sie mir nicht anvertrauen wollen, was Sie so derart schlaflos macht, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht mit gutem Rat behilflich sein. Ich kann ja durchaus verstehen, dass Sie in mir wahrscheinlich die letzte Person sehen, mit der Sie über persönliche Belange sprechen wollen. Aber wenigstens werde ich nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie Sie Ihre Gesundheit ruinieren. Vor allen Dingen", und es lag jetzt eine gewisse Strenge in ihrer Stimme „gibt es heute Nacht keinen Wein. Der macht zwar müde, aber Sie sind am kommenden Morgen völlig erledigt. Das ist also wenig sinnvoll." Sie schüttete den erwärmten Inhalt des Topfes in eine Steingut-Tasse, nahm zwei Löffel, legte den einen vor ihm auf den Tisch und schöpfte mit dem anderen aus einem Einmachglas eine zähe Flüssigkeit in die Tasse. Dann entnahm sie ihrer Tasche im Morgenmantel ein winzig kleines Päckchen und streute mit spitzen Fingern daraus eine Prise zu dem Gebräu dazu. Schließlich stellte sie die Tasse auf den Tisch und bedeutete ihm, zu trinken.

„Was ist das?" fragte er skeptisch. Sie hatte sich jetzt gegenüber von ihm aufgebaut und stemmte in einer klaren Geste beide Fäuste auf ihre Hüften. „Denken Sie etwa, ich wollte Sie vergiften, Mr. Darcy?" Er lachte trocken auf: „Nun, das sicher nicht, aber…", er nahm die Tasse auf und schnupperte daran „hmh, also was ist es? Milch sicherlich, offensichtlich auch Honig", er roch abermals „ah, und etwas leicht Alkoholisches auch. Aber was zum Teuf… ähm, was haben Sie da noch hinein gegeben?" Sie schloss resigniert für einen Moment die Augen: „Es ist warme Milch, mit einem winzigen Schluck Brandy, dann zwei Löffel Honig, und eine kleine Prise eines Baldrianwurzelextraktes." „So etwas tragen Sie in der Tasche Ihres Morgenrocks herum?" wunderte er sich. „Ständig!" gab sie trocken zurück. Er schüttelte mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln den Kopf. Eine unglaubliche Frau. Wenn sie meinte, ihn damit von seiner nächtlichen Unruhe befreien zu können, lag sie völlig falsch. Ja, sie könnte ihn von seiner Schlaflosigkeit kurieren, sicher sogar, aber nicht mit einem zusammengebrauten Hausmittel. Es wäre nur möglich, wenn… er verbat sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Er trank aber gehorsam, weil wenngleich es schon nicht nutzte, es ganz sicher auch nicht schadete. Das Zeug schmeckte ja nicht einmal schlecht, wahrscheinlich wegen des geringen Anteils von Alkohol.

Wie in der vorangegangenen Nacht wanderten beide gemeinsam zurück durch die Halle, die Treppe hinauf. Diesmal aber verabschiedete sie sich nicht an ihrer Tür, sondern bestand darauf, warum auch immer, ihn bis zu seiner Tür zu begleiten. „Miss Bennet", versuchte er einzuwenden „das ist absolut unüblich, ich bitte Sie, was soll das werden?" Sie aber nahm den Leuchter von der Kommode und schritt weiter über den Flur, machte erst vor seiner Zimmertür Halt. Er beeilte sich, ihr nachzukommen. Doch vor der Tür ließ eine Handbewegung von ihr ihn sofort anhalten. „Ich schaue mich jetzt bei Ihnen kurz um, vielleicht entdecke ich etwas Abnormes, was Ihren Schlummer so sehr stört. Aber natürlich werden Sie solange hier draußen warten. Ich darf doch?" fragte sie, hatte aber bereits ihre Hand auf dem Türknauf. Er nickte, völlig verwirrt. Sie ließ die Tür halboffen und er konnte sehen, wie sie das Zimmer genau inspizierte. Sie nahm einen halbvertrockneten Blumenstrauß, öffnete das Fenster und warf ihn kurzerhand hinaus. Dann prüfte sie, ob das Fenster gut schloss und nicht klapperte. Außerdem unterzog sie das Bett und vor allen Dingen die Matratze einer eingehenden Prüfung. Sie strich darüber und drückte an mehreren Stellen drauf, schien aber mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Er beobachtete ihr Tun mit immer größer werdendem Erstaunen. Und – er musste es widerstrebend zugeben – mit wachsender Erregung: Sie ging in seinem Zimmer umher, sie hatte sein Bett berührt. Er wurde unruhig vor der Tür.

Einen Augenblick später kam sie heraus. Sie blieb in kurzer Entfernung von ihm im Türrahmen stehen und sagte: „Der Blumenstrauß wird es wohl kaum gewesen sein, aber ich fand trotzdem, dass er in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand nichts mehr hier drinnen verloren hatte. Das Fenster klappert nicht, das Bett ist für Ihre Größe keineswegs zu klein, im Gegenteil, außerdem ist es, so denke ich, nicht zu hart und nicht zu weich zum Liegen. Ein sehr komfortables, ja fast luxuriöses Gästezimmer und nach meinem Dafürhalten gibt es auch keine äußeren Störfaktoren für Ihren kostbaren Schlaf. Sie müssen wahrhaft andere Gründe für Ihre nächtliche Unruhe haben, Sir. Vermutlich liegt Ihnen ein großes Problem auf der Seele und nagt besonders nachts an Ihnen." Er gähnte, hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Oh, wie unhöflich von ihm. Aber komisch, er war irgendwie müde. Er dachte an den Trank. Konnte das sein? Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und machte eine Geste, als wolle er ihre Hand aufnehmen. Sie ging rasch einen Schritt zur Seite, er verfehlte sie. „Miss Bennet, Sie müssen entschuldigen, ich denke, ich sollte nun wirklich versuchen zu schlafen. Sie haben in der Tat erstaunliche Fähigkeiten, so scheint mir. Bemühen Sie sich nun nicht länger, auch Sie benötigen Ihren Schlaf dringend." Er unterdrückte einen weiteren Gähnimpuls, dann fuhr er fort, sehr leise: „Ich habe Ihnen auch zu danken für den Beistand in den beiden vergangenen Nächten, und für den netten Schlummertrunk von vorhin. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme restliche Nacht." Sie war bereits ein ganzes Stück den Korridor entlang gegangen, als sie sich noch einmal kurz umdrehte und ihm ebenfalls den Gutenachtgruß entbot.

Aufseufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Sie hatte das Laken mit ihrer Hand berührt. Er fuhr mit seiner Handfläche über die gleiche Stelle, jedenfalls ungefähr. Er wickelte sich in die Decke. Schade, dass sie ihm eben ihre Hand nicht gereicht hatte. Es war jedoch ein Versuch wert gewesen. Er rollte auf den Bauch und schlief augenblicklich ein. Aber die wirren Träume konnte er einfach nicht abstellen:

_Georgiana lachte ihn im Traum an, er lachte zurück. Und dann – kam eine Frau in einem Hochzeitskleid auf ihn zu. Er konnte ihr Gesicht zunächst nicht erkennen, sie war einfach noch zu weit weg von ihm. Doch je näher sie kam, desto sicherer war er sich – es war Elizabeth Bennet. Und sie sah so schön wie nie zuvor aus. Gerade wollte er ihr die Hand reichen, als Wickhams Gesicht, zu einer Fratze verzogen, vor ihm auftauchte. Elizabeth ließ den Blumenstrauß in ihren Armen vor Schreck fallen und wollte weglaufen. Wickham setzte hinter ihr her und fing sie ein. Er hörte sie schreien, konnte sich aber nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Es war, als wären seine Füße festgenagelt. Eine Welle von Zorn durchflutete ihn. Er zog eine Pistole und schoss auf Wickham. Der lachte nur höhnisch und zerrte Elizabeth immer weiter von ihm weg. Er gab einen weiteren verzweifelten Schuss ab. Wickhams irres Lachen schwoll zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Crescendo an. Und da sah er Elizabeth getroffen zusammensinken, ein Schwall von Blut sickerte über ihr weißes Kleid. NEEEEIIIIN!_

Schweißgebadet erwachte er. Das „Nein" hallte noch im Zimmer nach, er hatte den Schrei wahrhaftig laut ausgestoßen. Der Morgen dämmerte gerade. Äußerst aufgewühlt sammelte er ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf und zog diese an. Ausgeruht war er nicht gerade, aber immerhin hatte er wohl ein paar Stunden, wenn auch unruhig, geschlafen. Er ging zunächst ziellos aus dem Haus, schlug dann den Weg zu den Stallungen ein und ließ sich ein Pferd satteln. Er sprengte über die Felder, lüftete sein geplagtes Hirn und seinen matten Körper durch. Als er in sattem Trab nach Netherfield zurückkam, fühlte er sich ein klein wenig besser. Er saß ab und ging ins Haus, nahm den direkten Weg zum Frühstück.

Dort saß bereits Miss Elizabeth. „Sie haben einen Ausritt gemacht? Respekt, so früh. Haben Sie schlafen können?" Er nickte und nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee. „Danke Miss Elizabeth, der Trank scheint mir recht gut getan zu haben. Ich bin rasch eingeschlafen, ja." „Das freut mich zu hören, aber Sie hätten eigentlich länger schlafen müssen. Wenn Sie bereits ausgeritten sind, müssen Sie enorm früh wach gewesen sein." Verdammt, dieser Frau entging aber auch nichts! Dann, sie ging ein ganzes Stück auf ihn zu, kam es sehr leise von ihr: „Ich habe Sie gehört, so gegen halb sechs, es klang sehr verzweifelt." Sie machte fast den Anschein, als wollte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legen, zog ihre Hand aber in letzter Sekunde wieder zurück: „Sie hatten einen Alptraum, nicht wahr?" Er setzte die Kaffeetasse klirrend ab, konnte aber den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Ein dicker Kloß im Hals hinderte ihn daran zu sprechen. „Möchten Sie darüber reden?" bot sie ihm Hilfestellung an. Er konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, zur Tür. „Schade", stellte sie bedauernd fest „ich bin überzeugt, es würde Ihnen besser gehen, wenn Sie sich jemanden mitteilen würden." Sie verschwand. Er blieb einen Moment mit all seinen kreuz und quer gehenden Gedanken alleine.

Dann gesellte sich Charles Bingley zu ihm und nach einem weiteren Augenblick auch Miss Bingley. Sie sprachen nun über die bevorstehende Abreise der Bennet-Schwestern. Charles schien überaus mitgenommen darüber. Dann erschien plötzlich ein Lakai und meldete steif: „Eine Mrs. Bennet, eine Miss Bennet, eine Miss Bennet und eine Miss Bennet, Sir!" Alle drei starrten sich an. Miss Bingley konnte sich eine spitze Bemerkung natürlich nicht verkneifen: „Um Himmels willen, werden wir denn von allen Bennets dieses Landes heimgesucht?" Man bedeutete dem Lakai, die Damen in den Salon zu führen und begab sich ebenfalls dorthin.

Auf dem Weg dorthin fuhr sich Fitzwilliam Darcy nervös durch die Haare. Er hatte gestern bereits befürchtet, dass die gesamte weibliche Sippschaft hier auftauchen würde, um Jane und Elizabeth nach Hause zu eskortieren. Gehofft hatte er, umsonst wie sich nun herausstellte, dass vielleicht nur Mr. Bennet mit der Kutsche kommen würde. Als man im Salon zusammentraf, hörte man sogleich, dass die Damen bereits Station in Meryton gemacht hatten, bevor sie Netherfield angesteuert hatten. Auch Elizabeth Bennet kam herbei, sie hatte gerade noch selbst gepackt und Jane, die oben noch dabei war, beim Zusammenpacken geholfen. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer kamen die Bennet'schen Frauen der Aufforderung von Charles Bingley nach, sich doch hinzusetzen. Es war eine merkwürdige Aufteilung der Parteien: Auf dem rechten Sofa hatten sich die vier Damen aus Longbourn hingequetscht, hinten am Fenster standen nun die beiden Herren Bingley und Darcy, davor saß auf einer Bank Miss Bingley. Das linke Sofa okkupierte Miss Elizabeth ganz alleine.

Mrs. Bennet führte das Wort, das war zu befürchten gewesen. Nur einmal sah sich Fitzwilliam Darcy genötigt, eine Antwort zu geben, als er nämlich direkt von Charles auf die Vorzüge des Landlebens angesprochen wurde. Obwohl er versuchte, sich sehr diplomatisch auszudrücken, schien seine Antwort Mrs. Bennet gar nicht zu passen, sie gab sogleich kräftig Kontra. Er gab es auf, sich noch irgendwie an der Konversation zu beteiligen, da er es offensichtlich eh nicht recht machen konnte.

Dafür gerieten die jungen Damen in regelrechtes Entzücken, als Charles versprach, dass er in Kürze auf Netherfield einen Ball veranstalten würde. Fitzwilliam Darcy beobachtete Miss Elizabeth, die unbehaglich auf ihrem Platz hin- und herrutschte. Sie schien das Benehmen ihrer Schwestern und die nervtötende Art ihrer Mutter ebenfalls nicht gutzuheißen. Er verfiel immer mehr in eine melancholische Stimmung. Wenn sie jetzt abreiste, würde es sehr still hier werden. Auch wenn in einigen Tagen der Ball hier stattfinden würde, so wäre es doch bis dahin eine arge Geduldsprobe für ihn. Ob sie dann mit ihm tanzen würde? Er wagte kaum, es sich auszumalen. Er tanzte nicht oft, er tanzte meist nicht sehr gerne, aber er war trotzdem ein sehr versierter, sicherer Tänzer. Er würde sie führen können, durch die Reihen der anderen Tänzer, er konnte ihre Hand dabei halten, sie berühren… er erschauerte bei dem Gedanken. Aber in wenigen Minuten stand ihre Abreise bevor. Wäre es nicht doch möglich, jetzt schon eine solche Berührung herbei zu führen? Er dachte angestrengt nach, aber es wollte ihm keine passende Möglichkeit einfallen. Er hasste es, diese Dinge dem Zufall zu überlassen, aber anscheinend blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

Inzwischen war Jane Bennet auch heruntergekommen und wurde enthusiastisch von ihrer Familie begrüßt. Fast wie eine verlorene Tochter, dabei hatte sie nur wenige Tage hier verbracht. Er fing einen kaum zu deutenden Blick von Miss Elizabeth auf, fast schien sie ihn um etwas bitten zu wollen. Er sah zu Boden und schwieg weiterhin eisern in dem unerhörten Trubel. Die gesamte Familie Bennet strömte nach draußen, gefolgt von Charles Bingley und seiner Schwester. Langsam setzte sich auch Fitzwilliam Darcy in Bewegung. In der Halle schleppte ein Diener das Gepäck zur Kutsche. Elizabeth Bennet kam nun die Treppe herunter, geradewegs auf ihn zu. „Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie von nun an wieder besser schlafen können, vielleicht ist es ja hilfreich, dass wir heute das Haus verlassen", raunte sie ihm im Vorbeigehen zu. Er schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube sogar eher, das Gegenteil ist der Fall", riskierte er zu antworten. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Ihre Augen wurden ganz groß. Sie wagte nicht, ihn weiter zu fragen. Er beugte sich ein kleines Stück zu ihr hin und murmelte dann: „In meinen Träumen…", dann biss er sich auf die Lippen und verstummte. Er machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürzte nach draußen.

Die jüngeren Bennet-Schwestern und die Mutter hatten bereits in der Kutsche Platz genommen, waren sich gerade am Verabschieden. Charles Bingley stand neben der Kutsche. Fitzwilliam Darcy nahm schnell gegenüber von Charles Aufstellung. Miss Jane Bennet knickste nun vor ihm, er neigte zum Abschied den Kopf. Mit Charles wechselte sie natürlich einige Worte mehr und er brachte sie abermals durch irgendwelche galante Albernheiten zum Lachen. Dann stieg sie in die wartende Kutsche.

Plötzlich wusste Fitzwilliam Darcy, was zu tun war. Es ging ihm siedendheiß durch Kopf und Körper. Er drehte sich ein bisschen nach rechts und sah, dass Miss Elizabeth gerade von Miss Bingley verabschiedet wurde. Jetzt trat sie auf ihn zu, knickste: „Mr. Darcy." Er verbeugte sich kurz: „Miss Elizabeth." Sie wandte sich für einen Moment Charles zu, um vor ihm zu knicksen und trat dann an die Kutsche heran. Das war sein Augenblick! Mit einem Blick, der einen Marmorblock zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte, ergriff er beherzt ihre Hand und half ihr beim Einsteigen. Er war sich absolut sicher, noch nie in seinem Leben eine derart elektrisierende Wirkung gespürt zu haben. Es war, als ginge das Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper. Sie schaute ihn an, als hätte er drei Köpfe. Oder spürte sie das etwa auch? Konnte das sein? Das wäre ja…, nein, er konnte solche Gedanken einfach nicht zulassen. Schnell wandte er sich von der Kutsche ab, stapfte rasch in Richtung Haus. Seine rechte Hand schien zu brennen wie Feuer. Er musste sie wie zwanghaft ausschütteln, damit er das Kribbeln loswurde.

Doch es nutzte nichts. Es war unwiderruflich geschehen, jetzt endlich hatte sich die Erkenntnis auch in ihm durchgesetzt. Wieder im Haus zurück, begab er sich eilends auf sein Zimmer, um die Situation zu analysieren. Er setzte sich zwar aufs Bett, sackte aber sofort an der Seite herunter, kam auf dem Boden zum Sitzen, mit dem Rücken an die Bettseite angelehnt. Er betrachtete nachhaltig seine rechte Hand. Die gesamte Tragweite der Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag, er stöhnte auf, barg sein Gesicht in beiden Händen. Tagelang hatte er es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, hatte er an seinem Verstand und seiner Urteilskraft gezweifelt, mit sich selbst gehadert. Doch es half alles nichts. Er wusste es, er sah es nun völlig klar, die Einsicht schärfte sein Bewusstsein kolossal, er konnte es nicht länger verleugnen, sich nicht länger selbst etwas vormachen: Ja, er liebte Elizabeth Bennet! Mit jeder Faser seines Herzens.

Und er blieb lange, lange Zeit fast reglos auf dem Boden sitzen, bis die Abenddämmerung hereinbrach und es Zeit wurde, zum Dinner zu gehen. Dass er es sich selbst eingestanden hatte, war ein erster Schritt, doch wie und wann und ob überhaupt den zweiten machen? Er ahnte irgendwie, dass seine Qualen damit noch lange nicht zu Ende waren.


	3. Chapter 3

Er war schier unerträglich in den nächsten Tagen für die anderen. Selbst Miss Bingley wagte es kaum noch, eine ironische Bemerkung in seine Richtung abzugeben. Die Jagden boykottierte er, entschuldigte sich mit der fadenscheinigen Ausrede, er habe enorm viele geschäftliche Briefe zu schreiben. Während Charles die letzten schönen Herbsttage fast komplett im Freien verbrachte, hockte Fitzwilliam Darcy mit melancholischem Blick in der Netherfield'schen Bibliothek, ein Buch in Händen, dessen Seiten er im Verlauf von ein oder zwei Stunden keine drei Mal umgeblättert hatte. Aber er ritt aus, meistens einmal täglich, wenigstens für jeweils eine halbe Stunde.

Fitzwilliam Darcys Gedanken waren ständig mit einem Thema blockiert: Wie hatte es ihm nur passieren können, dass er sich in Elizabeth Bennet verliebt hatte? Er wusste ganz genau, dass dies ein Unterfangen ohne Aussicht auf einen glücklichen Ausgang war. Was würde seine Familie dazu sagen, wenn er sie heiraten würde? Nein, das ging natürlich nicht, diese Frage stellte sich erst gar nicht. Völlig indiskutabel. Was seine Tante in vorwurfsvollen Tönen zu diesem Thema von sich geben würde, klang ihm jetzt schon in den Ohren, sie würde ihn nie wieder auch nur eines Blickes würdigen. Und sein Onkel, der Earl, ach du liebe Zeit, nein, daran durfte er überhaupt nicht denken. Selbst wenn, er gestattete sich nur ungern, seine Gedanken so weit vorpreschen zu lassen, seine Familie sich diesbezüglich zurückhalten würde, was aber noch unwahrscheinlicher als ein großer Lotteriegewinn war, war da noch immer ihre Familie.

War dies nicht eigentlich ein noch größeres Hindernis? Gut, er kannte sie nicht sehr gut, die Bennet-Familie, sie waren erst zweimal aufeinander getroffen, aber er hatte nun mal eine große Abneigung gegenüber Mrs. Bennet und den jüngeren Schwestern von Elizabeth. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass Mrs. Bennet überaus bestrebt war, ihre Töchter vorteilhaft zu verheiraten und dazu war ihr wohl jedes Mittel recht. Dass sie in diesem Bestreben oftmals über das Ziel hinausschoss, schien der guten Frau leider nicht bewusst zu sein. Die drei Mädchen hingegen – wie waren noch mal ihre Namen? - waren vorlaut, ungebildet, albern und ohne jeden Anstand. Irgendwie schienen für ihn die Damen Jane und vor allem Elizabeth nicht in dieses Schema zu passen. Sie waren eher das genaue Gegenteil davon. Er schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf. Er würde bei all der Grübelei noch Schaden nehmen.

Er war deswegen nicht böse, als Charles in eines mittags fragte, ob er mit ihm zusammen ausreiten wolle. Fitzwilliam Darcy fand, es wurde Zeit, langsam wieder ins Leben hier auf Netherfield zurückzukehren. Zum Teufel mit Elizabeth Bennet! Auch wenn sie ihm einige schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte, jetzt musste Schluss mit diesen liebeskranken Wahnvorstellungen sein! Er schwang sich auf sein Pferd und schloss sich Charles Bingley an. Sie ritten eine Weile schweigend, dann kam ein bisschen Konversation auf. Es waren ja seit kurzem Soldaten hier in Meryton stationiert und der Kommandeur, Colonel Forster, hatte bereits einige Male mit den Herren diniert, bei dieser Gelegenheit hatten sie auch dessen junge Frau, Mrs. Forster, kennen gelernt. Also redeten sie zunächst über dieses Thema.

Dann blickte Bingley strahlend Fitzwilliam Darcy an und sagte gutgelaunt: „Ach, wenn wir schon in diese Richtung reiten, dann können wir doch einen kleinen Abstecher nach Longbourn machen, nicht wahr?" Der so Angesprochene wäre beinahe vor Schreck aus dem Sattel gekippt. Oh nein, er hatte gerade angefangen, sich Miss Elizabeth aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Es hätte auch fast funktioniert, aber nun kam dieser elende Vorschlag seines Freundes und machte alles wieder zunichte. Er konnte keinen plausiblen Grund anführen - ohne sich verdächtig zu machen - warum sie beide nicht nach Longbourn reiten sollten, also schwieg er.

Aber es kam ganz anders. Als sie etwas mehr als den halben Weg zurückgelegt hatten, erklang auf ein Mal Gelächter auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Flüsschens. Ein Grüppchen, zu Fuß unterwegs, kam langsam in Sichtweite. Da hörten die beiden Männer auch schon Jane Bennets Stimme „Schaut, da ist Mr. Bingley!" Als die Gruppe hinter den Bäumen besser sichtbar wurde, war es Fitzwilliam Darcy, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen spazierte Elizabeth Bennet einträchtig Seite an Seite mit einem Offizier umher. Und dieser Offizier war – George Wickham!

Die Bennet-Mädchen sprangen um ihn herum wie kleine Lämmchen. Bingley schien sich darüber sogar köstlich zu amüsieren. Er lachte mit ihnen quasi um die Wette, nun ja, Jane Bennet war dabei und schien wirklich völlig erholt von ihrer Krankheit. Fitzwilliam Darcy schenkte Wickham einen absolut vernichtenden Blick und wendete abrupt sein Pferd. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, galoppierte er Richtung Netherfield davon. Bingley blieb nur noch, sich schnellstens von den Damen zu verabschieden und ihm verdattert hinterher zu sprengen.

Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, die Tränen der Wut und der Enttäuschung zurückzuhalten. Bei Gott, er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte, das war entgegen seiner Art, aber nun war es beinahe soweit. Der Traum letzthin kam ihm sofort wieder in Erinnerung. Als hätte er es geahnt! Auf Netherfield atemlos angekommen, sprang er in äußerster Erregung vom Pferd, ließ einen verwirrten Charles Bingley auf dem Kies des Hofes stehen und verschwand kommentarlos im Haus.

Oh, wie er wünschte, er hätte diesen Kerl nie wieder erblicken müssen. Warum konnte sich der Erdboden nicht auftun und Wickham mitsamt seinen unehrenhaften Absichten verschlingen? Dass er ausgerechnet hier auf den Plan trat, war wirklich ein Fluch des Schicksals. Elizabeth Bennet hatte wie entrückt gelächelt, fast die ganze Zeit. Ja wahrlich, Wickham war Meister im Täuschen und Vortäuschen. Neue Bekanntschaften zu knüpfen und sich bei diesen ins rechte Licht zu rücken gehörte zu seinen Spezialitäten. Fitzwilliam Darcy hatte seither noch niemals Grund gehabt, auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden eifersüchtig zu sein, aber nun spürte er, wie dieses Gefühl in ihm hoch kochte. Er würde viel dafür geben, wenn Elizabeth Bennet ihn einmal so bedeutungsvoll anlächeln würde. Aber die Blicke, die sie ihm bisher zugeworfen hatte, waren entweder vorwurfsvoll, oder ungnädig bis unangenehm berührt, hie und da etwas überrascht und letzthin in der Küche wohl auch mal leicht besorgt und mitleidig. Mehr jedoch hatte er bislang ihren Augen nicht entnehmen können.

Beim Tee kam natürlich Charles auf den Vorfall vom Mittag zu sprechen. Glücklicherweise war seine Schwester nicht anwesend, sie hatte Vorbereitungen für den Ball zu treffen und war nicht im Haus. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Charles einen kurzen Abriss seiner Verbindung zu Wickham zu geben. Dieser war doch überrascht, als er hörte, dass der Offizier sich nicht gerade vorbildlich in allen Lebenslagen verhalten hatte. Aber er billigte Fitzwilliam Darcy natürlich zu, dass dies alles allein seine Angelegenheit sei, und er sich da kein Urteil erlauben würde. Er bot ihm lediglich an, die Einladung für den Ball nicht auf Wickham auszudehnen. Doch der winkte ab, er sollte ruhig Wickham auch einladen, es würde bestimmt keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn ein Offizier von der Veranstaltung ausgeschlossen würde. Er schätzte, Wickham würde die Begegnung mit ihm wahrscheinlich eh scheuen. Oder vielleicht auch nicht? Vielleicht würde er wegen Elizabeth kommen, dann erst recht? Das wäre… das wäre unerträglich. Der Gedanke daran bescherte ihm wieder eine schlaflose Nacht. Und es war keine Elizabeth Bennet da, um mit ihm in der Küche zu sitzen und ihm einen Schlaftrunk zu reichen.

Am nächsten Morgen war er so müde, dass er beim Ausreiten für einen Moment nicht konzentriert genug war und von einem tief hängenden Ast vom Pferd gehauen wurde. Außer einigen schmerzhaften Prellungen war ihm zwar nichts geschehen, aber es ärgerte ihn natürlich massiv, dass solche Dinge geschehen konnten, weil er ständig in Gedanken mit _ihr_ beschäftigt war, beziehungsweise diese Situation ihn kaum noch zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Er humpelte ins Haus und begab sich auf sein Zimmer. Ausgezogen stellte er fest, dass er am linken Oberschenkel, nun ja genau betrachtet, war es fast schon nicht mehr der Oberschenkel, sondern eher das… hmh, Gesäß, einen beträchtlichen Bluterguss hatte. Liebe Güte, so etwas war ihm seit Kindertagen nicht mehr passiert. Er wusste nicht, wie man eine derartige Verletzung behandeln sollte. Aber ein heißes Bad kam ihm instinktiv nicht als das richtige Mittel vor. Er seufzte. Miss Bennet hätte nun sicher gewusst, was zu tun wäre. Würde er sich Miss Bingley anvertrauen, würde er nur Hohn und Spott für sein reiterliches Missgeschick ernten. Das kam also nicht in Frage. Charles war gerade nicht da und darüber hinaus bestimmt nicht der kompetente Ratgeber in derlei Dingen. Würde er sich an die Haushälterin wenden, konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, ob nicht darüber getratscht würde und dann käme es doch Caroline Bingley zu Ohren. Er überlegte krampfhaft. Der Ball war in drei Tagen, es konnte nicht sein, dass er da herumhumpelte. Also musste die Verletzung jetzt gleich behandelt werden, sonst konnte er sich den Tanz mit Elizabeth Bennet gleich gänzlich versagen.

Er zog sich wieder seine Hose über und stapfte steif zum Stall. Er hatte Glück. Der Stallbursche, der wirklich großartig mit den Pferden umzugehen verstand, wusste gleich, was benötigt wurde. Er solle kalte Kompressen machen, mit so eiskaltem Wasser wie möglich. Außerdem gab er ihm einen Tiegel mit Salbe mit, die ihm wohl seine Mutter angerührt hatte. Die Masse roch ziemlich unangenehm, würde aber angeblich Wunder bewirken. Fitzwilliam Darcy fragte erst gar nicht nach der Zusammensetzung, es war ihm alles schon peinlich genug. Er knurrte ein Dankeschön in Richtung des Stallknechtes und ging wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer, nicht ohne vorher noch einen Krug mit eiskaltem Brunnenwasser mitgenommen zu haben. Dass der Stallknecht nichts ausplaudern würde, hatte er noch mit einer recht großzügig bemessenen Münzgabe sichergestellt.

Nun ging es mit Riesenschritten auf den Ball zu. Das Haus wurde von Tag zu Tag unruhiger. Lieferanten kamen und gingen, mit Blumen, mit Lebensmitteln, mit Getränken, mit Stoffen und dergleichen. In der Küche und dem Keller herrschte ständig Hochbetrieb. Die normale Versorgung der Bewohner von Netherfield war etwas zurückgeschraubt worden, wegen der Bedürfnisse, die der Ball an alle Angestellten stellte. Nicht dass man kein Frühstück oder dergleichen mehr servierte, aber statt vier Sorten Konfitüre gab es nur noch zwei, und zum Tee wurden nicht mehr unzählige Sorten von süßen Törtchen, sondern nur noch eine kleine Auswahl serviert. Beim Dinner beschränkte man sich drei Tage lang auf Suppe, Fleischgang und ein Dessert.

Fitzwilliam Darcy merkte man seine kleine Verletzung kaum noch an, lediglich das Sitzen bereitete ihm leichte Probleme. Es war ein Bote aus Pemberley eingetroffen, erstens mit Post von Georgiana und zweitens mit einer Reisetasche voller Kleidung für ihn, darunter natürlich angemessene Abendkleidung. Er packte die große Tasche aus und sortierte die Kleidung. Alles, was für den Ball in Frage kam, deponierte er sorgfältig auf seinem Bett. Mit gerunzelter Stirn begann er, Kleidungsstücke zusammenzustellen. Bald gefiel ihm das nicht, bald verwarf er jenes. Er konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden. Was würde Miss Bennet davon gefallen? Etwas elegantes, klar, aber nicht zu auffällig, nicht übertrieben, nicht geckenhaft, nicht streng. Er setzte sich plötzlich aufs Bett und kämpfte unerhörter Weise mit einem anfallsartigen Lachen. Das gab es doch nicht! Er, der wenig eitel war, zwar Wert auf moderne und gute Kleidung legte, sich aber niemals absichtlich für irgendwelche Anlässe herausputzte wie ein stolzer Pfau, er hockte hier und brütete tatsächlich über seiner Kleidung für den morgigen Abend wie ein junges Mädchen vor seinem Debütball. Nein, entschied er, das geht so nicht! Er warf ein paar Sachen zusammen, dunkle Breeches, ein edles weißes Hemd mit entsprechendem Krawattentuch, eine helle, fast silbrig schimmernde Weste, einen mitternachtsblauen Frack, doppelreihig mit sehr hohen Kragenaufschlägen. Das musste reichen, zum Donnerwetter, und jetzt bloß nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Auf Netherfield versuchte man, den Tag des Balls so ruhig wie möglich anzugehen. Dennoch konnte es nicht verhindert werden, dass die Stimme von Miss Bingley mehr als üblich durch das Haus hallte. Die Herren waren heute weder reiten noch jagen gewesen, dafür hatten sie einen ordentlichen Spaziergang absolviert und anschließend einige Runden Billard gespielt. Zur Teestunde traf man noch einmal zusammen, bevor sich jeder in seine Räume zurückzog, um sich der Abendtoilette zu widmen. Miss Bingley plapperte dauernd und mit erhöhter Nervosität vom Ablauf des Abends und Charles bekam vor Aufregung bereits jetzt schon rote Wangen. Fitzwilliam Darcy hingegen wurde, je näher der Uhrzeiger auf die abendlichen Stunden vorrückte, immer schweigsamer. Alles in allem also nicht Ungewöhnliches, jeder zeigte seine übliche Verhaltensweise.

Er nahm sich vor, die Dinge erst einmal in aller Ruhe auf sich zu kommen zu lassen. In aller Ruhe, ja wie sollte das gehen, wenn sein Herz schon anfing zu rasen, als die ersten Kutschen unten vorfuhren? Vor allem galt abzuwarten, ob sich Wickham blicken lassen würde. Er sah von einem der oberen Fenster aus zu, wie die ersten Offiziere eintrafen. Colonel Forster und seine Frau, weitere Herren in Uniform. Dauernd spähte er zum Fenster raus, er wollte keinesfalls die Ankunft von Wickham und natürlich auch nicht die der Bennets versäumen. Er sah einen gedrungenen, merkwürdig gekleideten Herrn alleine die Auffahrt hoch gehen. Er sah fast wie ein Geistlicher aus, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. An was Caroline Bingley alles gedacht hatte, sogar einen Pfarrer hatte sie eingeladen. Dann kam ihm diesbezüglich eine ganz andere Idee: Sie würde doch nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen, ihn versuchen hoffnungslos betrunken zu machen und sich dann zusammen mit ihm dem Pfarrer als heiratswillig präsentieren? Himmel, er musste höllisch aufpassen, dass er keinesfalls zu viel trank. Auch schon Miss Bennets wegen, es war ihm immer noch peinlich, dass er neulich Nacht einen kleinen Schwips gehabt hatte.

Immer noch keine Spur von Wickham, es schienen auch nun keine Rotröcke mehr anzukommen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Dann sah er die Kutsche der Bennets die Auffahrt entlang rollen und ihm sackte das Herz in die Hose.

Er musste tief Luft holen und seine Knie zitterten verdächtig. In diesem Augenblick stieg Elizabeth Bennet aus der Kutsche und alles brach in ihm wieder auf. Wie wunderschön sie war, wie sehr er sie liebte! Er wusste, er würde heute Abend länger als ein Schuljunge brauchen, um Mut zu fassen und sie zum Tanz aufzufordern. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass Wickham doch noch erscheinen und sie den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen lassen würde. Und er hatte noch viel mehr Angst davor, dass sie sich weigern könnte, mit ihm zu tanzen. Sollte sie ihm tatsächlich einen Korb geben, würde er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielen, sich mit dem Jagdgewehr eine Kugel in den Kopf zu schießen. Er wusste, wo Charles den Schlüssel zum Waffenschrank deponiert hatte.

Ja, er musste nach einem weiteren Blick nach unten zugeben, dass sich alle Bennet-Mädchen sehr hübsch ausstaffiert hatten, sie sahen alle reizend aus, überstrahlt natürlich von ihrer zweitältesten Schwester.

Er straffte sich und begab sich zum oberen Ende der Treppe. Durch das Geländer hindurch konnte er sehen, wie Charles und Caroline die Gäste begrüßten. Nun waren die Bennets an der Reihe. Höflichkeiten wurden ausgetauscht. Miss Jane und Charles redeten etwas länger miteinander, währenddessen Miss Elizabeth suchend ihren Blick schweifen ließ. Nach wem hielt sie Ausschau? Nach Wickham? Oder vermisste sie vielleicht sogar ihn, also Mr. Darcy, hier unten bei der Begrüßung? Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Er schritt langsam die Treppe runter. Sie war nun in der Halle angekommen, anscheinend noch immer auf der Suche nach jemandem. Sie ging durch die Tür in den angrenzenden Raum, er folgte ihr in kurzer Distanz für ein paar Schritte. Dann bog er schnell ab in eine andere Richtung, bevor sie ihn bemerken konnte.

Er hörte allerdings die durchdringende Stimme von Mrs. Bennet an sein Ohr tönen, die ständig jedem erzählen musste, wie sehr Charles Bingley doch von ihrer Jane angetan sei. Mein Gott, diese Frau hatte in der Tat fast schon Wahnvorstellungen. Auf dem Weg zu einem anderen Raum wurde er von einem jungen Mädchen fast über den Haufen gerannt, zumindest hatte sie ihm schmerzhaft auf die Zehen getreten. Als sie sich kichernd zu ihm umdrehte, um ihm im Vorbeihuschen eine Entschuldigung zuzurufen, bemerkte er, dass es eine der jüngeren Miss Bennets sein musste. Aber welche? Er suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke, wo er kurz stehen blieb und angestrengt versuchte, sich die Namen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Jane, Elizabeth, dann kam – wie hieß sie denn gleich? Der Zufall kam ihm zu Hilfe, als eines der Mädchen draußen in der Halle rief „Mary, Mary, das Klavier ist jetzt frei, du kannst spielen!" Er schaute kurz um die Ecke und sah, dass eine der Miss Bennets auf dem Klavierstuhl Platz nahm. Gut, Mary. Das Geklimpere war gar nicht mal so schlecht, dachte er nun. Natürlich kein Vergleich mit dem Spiel Georgianas, aber immerhin. Die nächste müsste dann, er sammelte seine Gedanken, ja Kitty sein. Er glaubte, dass sie diejenige war, die ihm gerade auf den Fuß getreten war. Und der Name der jüngsten Miss Bennet wollte ihm partout nicht einfallen. War ja auch egal.

Als er in den Raum kam, wo getanzt wurde, glaubte er zunächst, seine Augen hätten ihm einen Streich gespielt. Miss Elizabeth tanzte – nein, nicht mit Wickham, der hatte es offensichtlich wirklich vorgezogen, nicht zu erscheinen, sondern mit diesem komischen Kauz von Pfarrer. Es sah einfach zu lächerlich aus. Erstens konnte man bei ihm absolut nicht von tanzen reden, eher von einer Verwirrung und Verirrung der Füße, zweitens schien er vor lauter enthusiastischem Reden ständig aus den geforderten Figuren zu kommen und drittens sah er derart gnomenhaft aus, dass er eindeutig mehr einer Lachnummer als einem geistlichen Herrn glich.

Schnell zog sich Fitzwilliam Darcy wieder in die Halle zurück. Er hörte noch immer das Klavierspiel von Mary Bennet, aber schauerlicherweise hatte sie nun auch angefangen zu singen, und das konnte sie nun leider nicht einmal ansatzweise so gut wie spielen. Er verzog das Gesicht und damit schnellte auch sofort seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe.

In diesem Moment kam aus der gegenüberliegenden Tür Miss Elizabeth zusammen mit Miss Lucas. Sie lachten lauthals, und wenn er richtig kombinierte, dann garantiert über diesen merkwürdigen Pfarrer. Er räusperte sich, denn nun war sein Moment gekommen. Sie steckte den Kopf mit Miss Lucas zusammen und hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, kam aber stetig auf ihn zu. Kurz vor ihm stoppte sie abrupt ab, blickte überrascht zu ihm hoch. Jetzt sollte er sich beeilen, bevor sie seitlich an ihm vorbei ging. „Miss Elizabeth, darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?" Bravo Fitzwilliam, gratulierte er sich selbst, das ging doch recht glatt vonstatten. Sie schaute, als hätte er ihr einen total unsittlichen Antrag gemacht. Er wappnete sich schon, war auf ihre Ablehnung gefasst und sah sich im Geiste bereits am Waffenschrank hantieren. Ihre Wangen liefen rosa an, sie blickte Hilfe suchend zu Miss Lucas, schaute dann wieder zu Boden und antwortete, leicht um die Worte kämpfend: „Sie dürfen, danke!" Er brauchte einen Wimpernschlag, um es richtig zu verstehen. Hatte sie gerade eingewilligt? Er war nur noch in der Lage, wortlos den Kopf zu neigen und verschwand sofort eilends. Großer Gott! Sie würde gleich mit ihm tanzen. Es war soweit. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Ob es ein Glück oder ein Malheur für ihn war, vermochte er im Nachhinein nicht mehr zu sagen. Der erste Tanz mit Miss Elizabeth stand gleichermaßen für beides bei ihm. Zunächst war er froh, dass er sich einen Korb erspart hatte. Das Adrenalin rauschte nur so durch seinen Körper, als er sich im Tanzsaal gegenüber von ihr aufstellte. Er konnte nicht einen Augenblick lang die Augen von ihr lassen, war völlig von ihrem Anblick gefangen. Die Musik begann, langsam, schreitend. Sie reichten einander die Hand, aber irgendwie hatte es ein wenig die Magie der ersten Berührung verloren. Nach wie vor fand er es zwar aufregend, sie anfassen zu können, das schon, aber es war zumindest nicht mehr ganz so „brennend", wie er es ausdrücken würde. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er überhaupt nichts redete, wollte gerade einen Satz formulieren und ansetzen, als sie ihm zuvor kam: „Ein schöner Tanz, nicht wahr?" Er konnte gar nicht anders, als diese Frage zu bejahen. Aber irgendwie klang es lahm. Dann verstummte er, leicht verunsichert. Ihre Reaktion kam prompt, es klang darin der Vorwurf, es wäre seine Sache, nun weiter über die Gegebenheiten rund um den Tanz zu sprechen. Es ärgerte ihn. Er wollte sich nicht ärgern, nicht jetzt und hier, nicht beim Tanzen mit ihr. Sie wollte keine Konversation, sie wollte Provokation. Die Erkenntnis erschreckte ihn.

Und dann gab ein Wort das andere. Er versuchte, sie an einer empfindlichen Stelle zu packen, sie piekste zurück, er reagierte verschnupft, und plötzlich waren sie an dem heiklen Thema „Wickham" angekommen. Als sie ihn gar fragte, ob er denn die abgebrochene Beziehung zu Wickham als unumkehrbar ansah, platzte ihm fast der Kragen. Es war, als hätte sie ihm ein glühendes Messer in den Bauch gestoßen und würde dieses nun auch noch genüsslich umdrehen. „Ja, es ist unumkehrbar! Warum stellen Sie mir solche Fragen?" Er kam völlig aus dem Tanz, als er sie das in scharfem Ton fragte. Sie antwortete damit, dass sie sich ein Bild von seinem Charakter machen wolle, gab aber zugleich zu, dass sie dabei nicht sonderlich in ihren Bemühungen fortgeschritten war. Er erklärte, dass er ihr zukünftig da sicher mehr Klarheit verschaffen konnte. Warum er das sagte, verstand er selbst nicht.

Die letzten Takte des Tanzes verbrachten sie schweigend. Er hatte den Eindruck, alle Personen im Raum hätten sich aufgelöst und nur er und Miss Bennet seien noch anwesend. Sie faszinierte ihn. Sie gab nicht klein bei, sie versuchte erst gar nicht, ihm zu schmeicheln, sie wusste mehr über ihn, als sie zugab und als ihm lieb war (er dachte dabei an die beiden Nächte hier im Haus), aber sie schien ihm hier und heute so verändert. Hatte er sich ihr Interesse an ihm, ihre leichte Besorgnis um ihn nur eingebildet? Sie war komischerweise dabei, sich ausschließlich auf seine harte, unnachgiebige Seite zu fixieren. Das war ihm gar nicht recht. Vielleicht hatte sie einen völlig falschen Eindruck von ihm. Ja, so musste es sein, und er vermutete, dass Wickham daran nicht unschuldig war. Wer weiß, welche Lügengeschichten dieser Mann ihr aufgetischt hatte, gewiss stand er dabei als ein zähnefletschendes Ungeheuer da. Er konnte es nur vermuten. Der Tanz war zu Ende.

Er sah ihr kurz bedauernd nach, wie sie nach ihrem Knicks den Raum verließ. Dann wandte er sich Charles Bingley und Jane Bennet zu, denn da waren auch Dinge, die ihn interessierten. Er musste herausfinden, ob Charles in der Tat ernsthafte Absichten bezüglich dieser jungen Dame hatte und ob dies auf Erwiderung stieß. Charles sollte vorsichtig sein, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sein Freund mit offenen Augen in sein Unglück rannte. Er sprach eine kleine Weile mit beiden, aber Miss Jane hatte außer ein paar schüchternen Blicken nicht so viel zu sagen. Charles dagegen schien sie regelrecht anzuhimmeln.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme neben sich irgendetwas von sich geben. Er reagierte nicht. Die Stimme wurde lauter, alle im Saal schienen bereits darauf aufmerksam zu werden. Fitzwilliam Darcy drehte sich also schwungvoll um – und hätte dem Pfarrer, der halb hinter ihm stand, beinahe seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht gerammt. Liebe Güte, was erlaubte sich der Mann? Sie waren einander nicht vorgestellt worden, er konnte ihn also unmöglich aufs Geratewohl hier ansprechen. Er hörte ihn nur einen Namen nennen und etwas faseln von Lady Catherine, seiner Tante, schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf und ließ dann den verdutzten Geistlichen kurzerhand alleine stehen.

In der Zwischenzeit beobachtete er, dass Mary Bennet genötigt wurde, vom Klavier aufzustehen, da ihre Singerei sich als unerträglich erwiesen hatte. Sie fing leise in einer Ecke an zu weinen. Die anderen Schwestern, Kitty und – er schnappte es zufällig auf – Lydia, alberten ohne Unterlass herum. Und Mrs. Bennet erlaubte sich ebenfalls einen Fauxpas nach dem anderen, sie benahm sich kaum besser als ihre jungen Töchter. Sie tat lautstark in der Halle kund, dass sie sich sicher sei, dass man bald eine großartige Hochzeit zu feiern habe und selbstverständlich dadurch auch die anderen Bennet-Mädchen Chancen auf gute Partien hätten. Und sie fügte mit einem eindeutigen Augenzwinkern hinzu, dass sie Grund zur Annahme hätte, dass auch Lizzie bald einen Antrag erwarten könne. Ihm stockte der Atem. Was hatte diese Frau gerade eben gesagt?

Fitzwilliam Darcy nahm zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal, um sich die Worte von Mrs. Bennet in aller Ruhe noch einmal zu verdeutlichen. Konnte es sein, dass Wickham bereits auf Longbourn vorgesprochen hatte? Blass lehnte er oben an der Galerie, hörte den Balltrubel nur noch wie von ferne. Verdammt, es durfte nicht sein! Wie konnte er Wickham davon abhalten, Elizabeth derart ins Unglück zu stürzen? Er zwang sich, seinen messerscharfen Verstand besser einzusetzen. Nein, Wickham war nur auf seinen Vorteil bedacht und eine Ehe mit Elizabeth Bennet würde ihm nichts, absolut nichts einbringen. Höchstens, dass er ihr diese Versprechungen machte, sie dann kompromittierte und ruinierte, aber wozu? Nur um seinen Spaß zu haben? Würde ihm zwar ähnlich sehen, aber dann würde er es nicht so direkt, nicht vor den Augen ihrer Familie, angehen. Mehr heimlich, das war Wickhams Art. Wie Fitzwilliam Darcy es auch drehte und wendete, er kam zu keinem plausiblen Ergebnis. Es ergab hinten und vorne keinen Sinn.

Aber er war erfüllt von Eifersucht, auf Wickham, falls er tatsächlich dahinter stecken sollte, auf einen Unbekannten, was ihn noch wütender machte, denn er hasste es, wenn er seinen Feind nicht kannte. Dann war die Situation noch schwieriger einzuschätzen.

Er zwang sich, einige Male ruhig durchzuatmen, denn er hatte einen Programmpunkt für heute noch nicht erfüllt, und man würde es ihm sehr übel nehmen, wenn er dieser Pflicht weiterhin nicht nachkam. Langsam stieg er wieder die Treppe herunter, mischte sich erneut unter die Leute. Da sah er bereits Miss Bingley mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf ihn zukommen, sie hakte sich sofort bei ihm unter, obwohl er ihr den Arm nicht geboten hatte. Dieses Weibstück! Er seufzte innerlich und sagte dann so unbeteiligt wie möglich, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen: „Nun Madam, dann sollten wir wohl jetzt unseren Pflichttanz absolvieren, nicht wahr?" Er genoss es, wie sie bei dem Wort ‚Pflichttanz', das er absichtlich gebraucht hatte, zusammenzuckte. Aber sie nickte graziös mit dem Kopf und sie gingen gemeinsam zur Tanzfläche. Ihm wurde gar nicht besser, als er sah, dass Miss Elizabeth mit Miss Lucas am Rande stand und redete. Aber der Tanz begann bereits und so drehte er mit Miss Bingley missmutig seine Runden. Sie versuchte mühsam, ihn mit oberflächlicher Konversation und spitzen Bemerkungen über andere Leute bei Laune zu halten. Ein vergebliches Unterfangen.

Als der Tanz zu Ende war, war auch Miss Elizabeth verschwunden. Er suchte den ganzen Raum mit seinen Augen nach ihr ab. Sie war nicht in der Halle, nicht in den anderen Räumen, er konnte sie nirgends finden. Die ersten Gäste brachen auf. Wie gerne hätte er noch einmal kurz mit ihr gesprochen, er musste ganz einfach sicher sein, dass sie Wickham nicht erhören würde. Oder jemand anderen. Er würde es nicht überleben, sollte sie ihre Hand einem anderen reichen.

In der Halle stand dieser merkwürdige Kauz von einem Pfarrer und starrte auf ein Blümchen in seiner Hand. In der Tat ein komischer Kerl.

Er erwischte Charles, der traurig wie ein kleines Kind darüber war, dass die Bennets sich nun gleich verabschieden wollten. Miss Jane hingegen hatte sich bereits in den Kreis ihrer Familie begeben und sah nicht einmal mehr zu Bingley herüber. Immer noch keine Spur von Elizabeth Bennet.

Er wurde kurz abgelenkt, da sich Colonel Forster und seine Frau von ihm verabschieden wollten. Als er nach ein paar Minuten mit den Forsters vors Portal trat, fuhr auch gerade die Bennet'sche Kutsche vor. Doch Elizabeth war mitnichten bei ihrer Familie, er erhaschte gerade noch einen Blick auf sie, als sie zusammen mit diesem Pfarrer, wie hatte er sich ihm vorgestellt, ach ja, Mr. Collins, in dessen kleiner Chaise davonfuhr. Es durchzuckte Fitzwilliam Darcy wie ein Blitz: Machte sich dieser schleimige Pfaffe vielleicht Hoffnungen auf Elizabeth? Hatte nicht Colonel Forster gerade vorhin erwähnt, dass dieser Mensch verwandt mit den Bennets sei und derzeit auf Longbourn logierte? Meine Güte, das war anscheinend die Lösung, nach der er vorhin so händeringend gesucht hatte. Er wäre am liebsten hinter dem Gefährt hergestürmt und hätte sie diesem Kirchenkasper entrissen. Es schmerzte ihn kolossal. Aber es war wohl zu spät.

Die Bennet-Kutsche war nun auch gefüllt und fuhr ab. Mrs. Bennet winkte enthusiastisch. Oben auf der Loggia standen Charles und Caroline. Charles sah erbarmungswürdig aus, Caroline eher als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

So konnte das alles nicht weitergehen. Wenn er es genau betrachtete, waren sie alle schon viel zu lange hier in Hertfordshire. Es wurde Zeit für einen Tapetenwechsel, dann würde auch ein für alle mal Schluss sein mit diesen Gefühlsduseleien. Seinetwillen, damit er Miss Elizabeth endlich aus dem Kopf bekam (sollte sie doch heiraten, wenn sie wollte!) und um Charles willen, der drauf und dran war, sich eines schönen Mädchens wegen an eine unmögliche Familie zu ketten. Nein! Der ganzen Sache musste sofort ein Riegel vorgeschoben werden.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als mit Caroline Bingley freiwillig über mehr als über das Wetter zu reden, aber außergewöhnliche Umstände erforderten nun mal außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Ins Haus zurückgekehrt, goss er sich ein Glas Brandy ein und winkte Caroline kurz zu sich. Das Gespräch mit ihr dauerte noch keine Viertelstunde und der Plan war schnell gefasst. Miss Bingley zeigte sich hocherfreut über den Verlauf des Gesprächs und begann ihrerseits sofort auf ihren Bruder einzureden. Mit vereinten Kräften überzeugten sie den übermüdeten und erschöpften Charles, dass es das Beste sein, schon am kommenden Tag Netherfield zu verlassen. Das Personal wurde angewiesen, alles für eine schnelle Abreise vorzubereiten.

In dieser Nacht schlief Fitzwilliam Darcy zum ersten Mal hier richtig gut. Tief, fest und traumlos. Anscheinend hatte er diese radikale Zäsur gebraucht. Er wäre sonst nicht von ihr losgekommen. Jeder weitere Tag hier in Hertfordshire war für ihn vergeudete Zeit und würde ihn unter Umständen noch seine Gesundheit kosten. Damit war nun Schluss. Und Charles dürfte ihm auch unendlich dankbar sein.

Drei Meilen weiter entfernt wälzte sich jemand schlaflos und unruhig im Bett herum - Elizabeth Bennet. Und wenn ihr dann mal die Augen zufielen, redeten im Traum drei Männergesichter ununterbrochen auf sie ein:

„_Der junge Mr. Darcy und ich, wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen… Er ignorierte komplett den Wunsch seines Vaters und gab die Pfarrei einem anderen…"_

„…_meine Patronin, die geschätzte Lady Catherine de Bourgh… sie hat mir meine Leichtfüßigkeit beim Tanzen gewissermaßen attestiert…"_

„_So etwas tragen Sie in der Tasche Ihres Morgenrocks herum?... Miss Elizabeth, darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?...bitte…bitte…bitte…bitte…"_

Es war Mr. Darcys Stimme, die sie beim Aufwachen hörte. Er hatte sie so flehentlich um etwas gebeten, dass sie sich verwirrt umschaute, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht doch hier irgendwo im Zimmer war. Aber sie hatte es nur geträumt.

Auf Netherfield frühstückte man in gedrückter Stimmung. Die Lakaien schleppten das Gepäck zum Bagagewagen, einen kleinen Teil davon in die Reisekutsche. Charles Bingley sah wie Not und Elend persönlich aus.

Seine Schwester und sein Freund hatten alle Mühe, ihn zu guter Letzt in die Kutsche zu bugsieren. Caroline Bingley hatte noch am Frühstückstisch einen Brief an Jane Bennet geschrieben, in welchem sie die Abreise ankündigte. Mit großer Genugtuung setzte sie einige spitze Bemerkungen hinzu. Dann wurde das Schreiben versiegelt und einem Boten übergeben, der es sofort nach Longbourn bringen sollte.

Als die Kutsche und die Begleitwagen sich in Bewegung setzten, fiel Miss Bingley ein Stein vom Herzen. Charles machte den Eindruck, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Fitzwilliam Darcy starrte merkwürdig berührt aus dem Kutschenfenster. Komisch, ihm sollte es doch nur recht sein, dass man diesen Ort hier hinter sich ließ, es war überdies seine Idee gewesen. Aber irgendwie überkam ihn das genaue Gegenteil von Freude. Es gab einen kurzen Moment, da wäre er fast panisch aus der Kutsche gesprungen und hätte am liebsten die ganze Aktion abgeblasen. Er zwang sich zur inneren Ruhe, dann war diese Panikattacke vorüber.

Hertfordshire gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er, dass sie alle jemals hierher zurückkehren würden. Und – er würde Miss Elizabeth Bennet nie mehr wieder sehen. Er seufzte, drückte sich tiefer in die Kutschenpolster und schloss die Augen. Nun hatte die Qual doch ein Ende, hoffte er. Aus und vorbei!

An der nächsten Poststation vertraten sie sich alle für eine Weile die Füße. Fitzwilliam Darcy steckte einen Daumen in seine Westentasche und fand darin eine kleine Ausbuchtung. Vorsichtig fasste er mit zwei Fingern nach und förderte den Korken einer Weinflasche zutage. Seine linke Augenbraue zog sich in die Höhe, in einem Schreckensreflex legte er sich die rechte Hand auf den Mund. Der Korken war derjenige aus der Nacht mit Miss Bennet im Weinkeller. Das Teil reiste mit ihm, fast wie ein Souvenir. Er betrachtete ihn für eine Weile fast wie einen faszinierenden Kristall. Dann steckte er mit einer resignierenden Geste den Korken wieder in die Weste zurück. Es war ein Symbol – für die Vergangenheit, für das gemeinsam Erlebte, aber auch, und das wurde ihm langsam klar, anscheinend für die Zukunft. Er konnte seinem Schicksal nicht weglaufen, es würde ihn einholen.

**_THE END_**


End file.
